A World Without Superman
by Mouserocks-nerd
Summary: Lois&Clark are dating when Lex sends them to an alternate world where there is no Superman... wouldn't he be surprised! Lois&Clark get sent to our world, where they must learn to cope with fact that they are mere legends- & Lois gets a big blue surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! I know I've been doing a lot of Superman stories lately, but I absolutely **love** the Lois and CLark presented on the tv show! This is kind of a goofy endeavor at a story, randomly popped into my head what with all the buzz with the new movie being made/remade/rebooted? Anywhoosit.. let me know what you think! Btw, this takes place right after Lois and Clark start dating- before Dan Scardino comes along, and Lois doesn't know Clark is you-know-who... sorry if the timeline gets a little messy later on. :]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Superman- not the comics, the extensive amount of movies, the Lois and Clark tv show or the new movie that is about to be made. And Dean Cain is by far the cutest Clark Kent. Ever. ;)

* * *

The brief but blinding flash of light subsided to leave a very dazed Lois Lane and Clark Kent standing in the rain, in an unfamiliar area of the city.

Lois blinked. "Wh-what just happened?"

Clark shook his head as though to clear it. "I-I don't know, Lois."

A look of confusion spread itself across their features. "I mean," Lois began, "One moment Lex Luthor was right there in front of us, telling us Superman couldn't save us, and that we'd face a fate worse than death, live forever without Superman, and then he pointed that ray-gun-looking-thing at us, and now. . . what?"

Clark had no more answers than Lois did. "I honestly have no idea, Lois. Maybe we should walk around, try to get back to our apartments, or to the Planet. . . there's gotta be something or someone we can find around here."

She consented, walking forward as though in a daze, the rain pounding on their shoulders relentlessly. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Clark squinted into the distance, and after awhile decided to speak up. "Um, Lois? I'm not so sure we know where we're going." In fact, to Clark's senses, it appeared that they had only strayed further away from where they were supposed to be. He couldn't see the Planet anywhere. And with his vision, that was saying something.

She gazed piercingly into his eyes. "What? You don't think I know where I'm going? Kent, I know Metropolis better than the back of my hand. Why would you even suggest that I'm getting lost?"

"I-I just don't seem to recognize the surroundings, Lois."

She snorted. "I've lived here for a lot longer than you have, Smallville." But her tone was no longer as sharp. A pit began forming in her stomach. She didn't recognize anything either. It sure didn't feel like Metropolis. In fact, she couldn't spot out any of the landmarks she knew.

"Sorry, Lois. I was just wondering."

After a slight pause, Lois finally voiced her concerns. "No, I'm beginning to think you might just have a point, Smallville. I don't think we're even in Metropolis."

"How is that possible, Lois?" Though he had come to a similar conclusion a few moments ago.

"Well, weirder things would have happened to me, Clark."

At this he chuckled, despite the circumstances. Finally they broke down and went into a restaurant-

not a very nice looking place, the name of which was so obscured that Clark couldn't even make it out.

"Excuse me," Lois spoke to the man behind the counter. He ignored her for a little bit, only turning to focus his attention on her when she became petulant. "Excuse me? Hi. Listen, my friend and I kinda got lost, and we were wondering if you might be able to help us out, you know maybe with directions or a phonecall or something."

The kid glanced between the two of them. "Uh, how lost?"

"Very," Clark spoke up.

"Well, you're on Earth."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, we kind of figured that. And I could do with a little less attitude on your part."

"Whaddya expect, lady? This is New York. You're about twelve blocks away from Times Square, you should be able to find your way from there."

"WHAT?" Both Lois and Clark blurted simultaneously. Startled the kid gave them a quizzical look. "New York?" Lois added.

"Yeeaaaaahhhh," he dragged out. "Where did you think you were?"

Lois was gone before he could finish his sentence. Clark thanked him quickly before giving chase.

"Lois! Wait! Stop!"

She came to a halt right in front of him. "What, Clark? What do you want? What can you possibly do or say to try to fix anything- can you explain how we got from Metropolis to New York in the blink of an eye? Or, for that matter, how Luthor came across that sort of technology?"

"Lois, come on. Be reasonable, here. Let's just find a place to stay for the night, and maybe tomorrow we can get Superman to come and find us, fly us back to Metropolis and capture Lex Luthor. I would say to call for him now, but I'm kind of excited to be in New York. I've never been, you know."

She managed to roll her eyes despite the fact that she would have proposed a similar plan. "Fine. But I hope you're paying for dinner- and don't you dare take me back to that one restaurant. That kid just served to make my mood worse."

Luckily the rain had begun to lighten up, and with it did Lois's mood for the time being. Clark smiled as she led the way. They would have to "find a place for the night," he'd said to her. He fought a losing battle to hide his spreading grin.

Perhaps things would work out after all.

*****S*****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Aww... please review this? I swear, it will get much better, its just gotta have context first, and there will be humor of course. To the point of nearing parody at time. But I'm also going to have some romance- read and you will not be disappointed! (hopefully..) And if u do dislike it, please tell me so i know what to change! I take flaming well (or as well as one can...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything having to do with Lois and Clark, Superman, DC Comics, or Dean Cain (rather unfortunately...) .

* * *

Clark groaned as he awoke, stretching his arms over his head. Wondering briefly where he was, he put on his glasses before remembering. He groaned again. The investigation that led them to Luthor's lab, the gun that somehow landed them in New York City, the walk through the rain, the desperate struggle to find a hotel with an open room- two, Lois had demanded, since she had standards, and just because they were dating now it did not give him liscense to invade her sleeping arrangements- and then finally just breaking down and ordering room service before turning to their own rooms.

Briefly Clark smiled at the thought of actually invading her sleeping arrangements and what she might do to him if she found him there. . . He glanced at the clock lazily.

Crap. It was eight o'clock. He had promised to wake Lois by seven thirty.

Hurriedly, he showered, got dressed and ready before the minute was up. He opened the door to leave just as Lois was about to knock on it- but that didn't phase her. "Lois?" he asked in a slight state of confusion. She burst into his room nearly as fast as Clark had been moving moments before. She didn't respond as she switched on the television and rapidly flipped through channels with the remote. He drew closer to her. "Um, Lois?"

"Shh."

"What's going on? I was just coming over to get you, and now you've taken over my room and tv set, and-"

"AHA!" She suddenly stopped and pointed to the screen. "You see? So I wasn't just imagining things. Look at this. They're making a Superman movie. A movie. How did I not hear about this? How did Superman never hear about it, or at the very least mention it? How did they not consult me on it, at least for information- I mean, I'm practically the guy's press agent, _and_ his friend- I mean, you are too, but still- how did they not call? Who's going to play me? I mean, I have to at least be making a cameo appearance- I was his first real rescue, and the one he constantly rescues, and what about all those times I got exclusives? All for nothing? Clark, we've got to go down there."

He shook his head after zoning out during a long string of Lane-babble. All he could focus on was the fact that they were making a movie about him. And he didn't know about it. "I'm sorry, what? Go where?"

"They're holding auditions today in the theatre district, down past where they shoot Regis and Kelly- don't ask how I know, I've already googled it. Anyways, I plan on going down there and at least talking to somebody, if not giving them a piece of my mind."

"Lois, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he began, but the idea was tempting.

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's a good idea! Don't you know what kind of story this would be? Perry would give us a bonus for a story like this- okay, maybe not a bonus. But he'd give his right hand for this sort of exclusive! Come on!"

Clark sighed. She was right, as she often was. But how could he walk in there and _not_ demand why he had not been appraised of this situation? It was going to be incredibly taxing to maintain his cover. But Clark knew he had to find out what information he could.

"Alright, Lois. Let's go."

She froze, remote in hand, looking rather surprised. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Why not? You're right, we should've heard about this long before auditions were being held, let alone any sort of marketing campaign release. Besides, I don't think Superman would stand for this if he knew it was happening. We should find out what we can. . . You seem surprised."

Lois gathered herself. "No, no. It's just, well, I sort of expected you to put up more of a fight- you know, convince me I'm being ridiculous or irrational or something like that. Not to say that we wouldn't end up going anyways- but still, I expected a struggle, or at least something about the rights of the media." She then shot him a wary glance. "You don't happen to just be agreeing to this because it might lead to more dates, do you?"

Clark shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I guess I'm just sort of curious, Lois. That's all." He grinned at her dubious expression. "Honestly, I didn't even think about that aspect. Although now that I _am_ thinking about it. . ."

Lois swatted him lightly across the arm. Clark chuckled. "Alright then," she finally said. "I guess I get my way either way. Come on, let's go." They left the hotel room in a flurry, Clark still chuckling silently to himself.

* * *

**Review! Clark will send his love! PLEASE?**

. . . push the button. . . right there (v)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hellos my peoples! OK, just a warning: this will be one of those times where there is **a lot** of parody involved, and a lot of poking fun- but I hope at the same time I can bring some good, solid plot into it as well. I guess we'll see how you react... which reminds me: **review!**

**Disclaimer:** I want to own Clark Kent/Dean Cain/Superman. *awkward silence. . . * Oh yeah, and it would be nice to own any rights to the shows or story, too, so long as I'm here wishing. . . XD

* * *

The walk to the audition location felt much longer than it actually was. It was only a few blocks away, but it seemed to Clark like they would never get there. How could he have not known about something like this? How could he have been kept in the dark for so long- surely they would have at least thought of consulting the man of steel, more less asking his permission? And then, the slightly scarier thought- what if they made some assumptions about his life that happened to coincide with his real life? Or the fact that Superman might have a day job, or some other clothes- anything could be potentially dangerous.

Suddenly, almost too suddenly, they arrived, and Clark suddenly wished he hadn't come. But it was too late, now.

Lois approached the front desk and flashed a dazzling smile at the guy scribbling behind the counter. A smile that could break hearts, melt tongues and turn corrupt politicians into raging psychopaths. . . Clark forced his attention to the matter at hand. "Hi," she spoke sweetly. "I'm looking for the casting director, do you know where I could find her?"

"Ms. Carlson is busy at the moment. You may leave a name or business card if you're here to contact her for anything specific, otherwise have a nice day."

Lois promptly pulled a business card out of her clutch. "Alright. Well will you let Ms. Carlson know that Lois Lane stopped by and said hi, and that I was only interested in knowing why I was not consulted on this project." Her smile still sparkled.

The speech had the intended effect. The man behind the counter looked up, startled, then glanced slowly between the two of them. But instead of taking one look and apologizing, he smiled. "And I suppose that makes you Clark Kent, right?"

Startled, Clark stuttered slightly. "Um, r-right. H-how did you know that?"

The man just grinned. "Look, _Miss Lane_, the auditions for your part are going to be starting in about ten minutes, and unfortunately, we've already cast a Superman, so I'm afraid there's no need for you, _Mr. Kent._"

Clark froze, all the blood draining out of his face. _Oh no. . ._ he thought, hoping it was just a coincidence. Lois spoke up in her best patronizing tone- one which Clark was well familiar with. "Look, if I were _here_ for the audition, then I would have said so, but I didn't now, did I? And what does that have to do with Clark?"

"Listen, lady- first off, what's your real name? I don't want to have to keep calling you the name that every actress in the room will answer to."

"I just told you. My. Name. Is. Lois. Lane. I am a reporter for the Daily Planet, in Metropolis. Now I understand if you might not recognize me since you're obvioiusly some sort of lowlife New Yorker scum who probably has never even read the Planet, but I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself and let me in to speak with Miss Carlson. Otherwise I'm gonna find Superman and bring him down here to boss you around." The sweetness of her tone was almost sickening.

"Lady, we're all looking for Superman. He hasn't exactly shown up yet. Besides, I pay Superman's income right now, so I get the feeling that he's gonna be siding with me on this instead of with some wannabe actress, kay?"

Murder entered into Lois's eyes, Clark could tell by the way her she grew very still and drew herself up taller. Finally he collected himself enough to speak. "Um, Lois? Maybe we should go-"

"Go? Clark, I am _not _leaving- now especially of all times. I will not be treated in such a fashion- I am Lois Lane! If Superman isn't enough of a threat, than maybe my daddy's name will be, because nobody has ever turned down Sam Lane's daughter. Not without consequence."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't calm down. This is taking the auditions a little far. Why don't you leave with your own little Superman right there before things escalate any further?"

Clark's jaw dropped. He had to _know_. They all had to. How did they-

"ESCALATE ANY FURTHER?" Lois exploded with outrage. His train of thought was interrupted by her cries, and he winced- he hadn't been guarding his hearing when she decided to scream. Clark gently put a light hand on her shoulder, and he could practically hear her calming herself down, taking deep breaths and counting backwards from ten. She then smiled sweetly. "You know what? I think I will audition. Will Miss Carlson be in there to watch my performance?"

The man behind the desk raised his eyebrows in the slightest. He wasn't sure what to do with this crazy person- she wasn't likely to do anything too dangerous- perhaps it would be best to let her in- at the very least for his own safety. He finally gave in, his features the perfect expression of defeat. "Yes, along with Mr. Snyder, and I believe Henry Caville will be showing up to judge some of the performances. You know, compatibility and whatnot. It wouldn't be any good having a Lois Lane that doesn't fit with her Clark Kent."

"What?"

He sighed and pointed to the long line. "That way."

Lois fumed, but eventually stalked off to the back of the line. Clark practically had to run to catch up to her. "Lois," he began, but didn't have a chance to speak.

"Oh, can it, Kent. I might like you and all, but not even you can change my mind on this one. Superman couldn't change my mind- heck, the president of the United States couldn't! I'm getting in there one way or another, and if I were you, I would content myself to letting me do it this way, cause my other method involves trespassing, attempted kidnapping and/or a hostage situation, alright? So are you in?"

Clark's shoulders sunk. He knew she wasn't joking. "Alright, Lois. Whatever you say." He hated the looks they were getting, not to mention the fact that the guy at the front desk appeared to know he was Superman. It didn't bode well for the rest of this endeavor.

On the other hand, Lois had just admitted she liked him. No matter the tone she had said it in. She liked him. A grin threatened to sprawl across his features, and he fought fiercely to hide it.

Unfortunately, Lois caught him before he could collect himself properly. "What?" she demanded, indignant at his response.

"Nothing, Lois. Nothing at all." This time he did grin.

"Clark, I'm in no mood for your little games. Now what is it?"

"Nothing. It's just. . . you said you liked me." His grin was likely to split his face if it spread any wider.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Clark. This isn't the seventh grade. We're both adults here, and yet you're all riled up over a stupid expression."

"So is that all you meant? It's just a stupid expression?" He spoke jovially, not hurt in the slightest, and he closed the distance between them.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, that's not what I meant."

"Oh really? And just what did you mean, then?"

"I. . . um, I just. . . well, I- you know what I meant."

Clark bent over and brushed his lips against hers in a quick, soft kiss. It was over as quickly as it had begun, and left Lois wishing it had been just a little bit longer. He knew how distracting that was to her, curse him. Four dates and already she was falling head over heels for him- what was wrong with her? She had never felt this way about any other man before- even Superman was a mere fantasy in comparison. No matter how many times she kissed Clark, it would always be different. Special.

She found herself humming slightly, and heard Clark's slight snickering. She shot a glare over at him- he had obviously seen what it had done to her. "You think you're so clever. Just you wait. Lois Lane's emotions aren't to be trifled with." He chuckled more and shook his head.

It was all too long before they were- finally- called forth to audition. Lois stalked in there confidently, Clark following hesitantly. He didn't know what she was planning on doing, but he sure hoped it wasn't anything dangerous or illegal. And he hoped nothing that would force him to give himself away.

"Next," shouted a lady up front, sitting in a row of four people. Clark read from a distance their name plates on the desk in front of them: Kristy Carlson, Zack Snyder, Christopher Nolan, and Henry Caville. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. I actually had a couple of questions I wanted to ask you-"

"That's nice. Listen, lady, the audition hasn't started yet, so I think you can understand that we need your real name first, please."

"B-but-"

"Fine, just get this done with. Henry, get up there with her. Alright, let's run through the scene where Clark first meets Lois, and- wait a minute. Who is that?"

Clark suddenly drew all of the attention. "Um," he shifted uncomfortably on his feet, wishing he could get out of there. "C-Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

The woman, Kristy Carlson cast him a dubious look. "Sorry, kid. But we've already cast Mr. Caville there for the part of Superman. Besides, don't you know Superman has blue eyes, not brown? And anyways, auditions for his part were last week. Get out of here."

"With all due respect, Miss Carlson, I'm not here to audition. I'm just here with my partner, observing."

This time Snyder spoke up. "Wait, you're not here for an audition? I mean, yeah, you wouldn't get the part of Superman- you're obviously not the type. Look at Henry there- he's got all of the aspects: tall, dark hair, blue eyes, the smile, everything. Well, he's British, but that's besides the point. The point is, why even call yourself Clark Kent if you're not trying out for the part?"

Clark's complexion had visibly paled. There was no mistaking it this time. It was not a general assumption, and it wasn't a lucky guess. The world knew his secret, and they were about to make a movie about it, declaring it to the world.

"W-wait, wait, wait, wait," Lois cut in. "You think that Clark Kent's _Superman?_ Do you realize how ridiculous that is? And that's the premise of your whole movie? Ha! I guess we had nothing to worry about, right Clark? Clark?"

He didn't respond, except to possibly grow even more ashen. His gaze was fixed on the director, only to turn briefly and survey the man that was supposed to be portraying him. Finally, he firmly squared his jaw and spoke. "How do you know?"

The panel glanced uncertainly between each other. "How do we know what?" Nolan asked.

"How do you _know_ that I'm Superman? How does everybody seem to know that? Don't people understand that's the purpose of a secret identity- to remain secret? And if you did know, why did no one ever contact me- did you even think twice before making this movie about me, when it could quite possibly ruin my entire life- my career, my personal life- how am I supposed to go around rescuing people still when they know I've been hiding from them for a little less than thirty years?"

His reaction silenced the room. Lois's jaw hung open. Everyone else stared at him in surprise. He was a better actor than they previously thought, if he could convince himself so thoroughly that he was Superman.

Clark sighed, pulled off his glasses, and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back as he did so, trying to show them the difference. "You see?"

"Um," the director began. "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at, sir. Regardless of your impressive acting skills, you don't have the part."

"This isn't about the part!" He shouted in frustration.

"Then I suggest you get some serious help. Superman is a fictional character, as is Clark Kent, Lois Lane- even Metropolis. It's. . . legend. If you don't know that, then I suggest you leave." Everyone was beginning to look a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Clark looked down. "Are you telling me, that everything I know in my life. . . here, it isn't real? Metropolis isn't here?"

They all shook their heads with wide eyes.

"Then how do you know so much about me? Well, you got some things wrong- for one, I don't have blue eyes. I mean, come on- how do you even make that mistake? Look at me- this Caville guy totally doesn't match. And he's British? How does that work?"

They didn't say anything for a while. Finally, Snyder spoke up. "I think we're going to call someone in here to escort you out of the building. I hope you get the help you need."

Suddenly there was a scream and a chair was flying through the air towards Clark's head, where it shattered and splintered into a thousand pieces. Clark didn't even flinch. Didn't blink. If the situation weren't so serious, he would have outright laughed at the expressions on the faces before him. Slowly he turned his face away from the slack-jawed physiognomies of the people on the director's panel to face the person the scream came from. To face the wrath of Lois Lane.

Lois Lane had murder in her eyes once again- and this time, Clark was sure of her intentions. Being on stage gave her a slight upper hand, and she had thrown that chair with all her force down onto his head.

"YOU SON OF A-" she cut off once more to kick at the box that served as coffee table prop and let loose another blood curdling scream. "You LIED to me! TO ME! Your partner, your friend- your girlfriend! AAAAHHHHH!"

"Lois, please, calm down. Please, Lois? We can talk about this later-"

"LATER? Ha! Later, _Clark_, you'll be dead! I'm going to freakin' kill you!"

Clark allowed himself a small smile at this. "With what, Lois?"

She shook with rage. "Wrong answer, flyboy. You know very well that I could get my hands on kryptonite if I wanted to. You better watch your back, Superman, or I'll shove that green crystal in your side faster than a speeding bullet."

Ignoring the gasps and looks of shock he was receiving from everyone else in the room, he floated up so that he could step forward onto the stage. "Lois, please."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted with a note of terror. She backed away and bumped into the actor who was supposed to be Superman. He grabbed her by the arms and placed her behind him protectively, though he shook more than she did.

"Uh, s-sir-" he began, trembling.

"It's Kent."

"R-right, um, Mr. Kent, p-please, leave her alone. W-we don't w-want any trouble."

"Trouble?" Suddenly Clark envisioned what he must look like to them all, and he gently floated back a step. He gazed out across the theatre to see everyone in the room staring at him with a mixture of fear and. . . terror. Only Lois looked on him with anger. "Trouble? I'm not trying to be troublesome, I swear. In fact, I'd leave right now, if I could. Unfortunately, I'm not sure that I can. I don't think this is where we're from- where we're meant to be. Lois, surely you know that by now."

She opened her mouth, but couldn't find anything to say. She looked at the people in the room, and knew he was right. Lois looked back at him, her best friend, her hero, her partner and dream guy. He had a look of such guilt and hope in his features, how could she not forgive him? Then he got that familiar far-off look, one that was now explained by her newfound knowledge. "U-um, listen, L-Lois-"

"Go," she cut him off. "You're needed."

He seemed startled, but rolled with it. "What if I mess things up? Here, I mean? I don't exist here, remember? I'm not real, and neither are you. Is it fair to get people's hopes up for a hero that they can't have?" His features looked haunted. "And I can't leave you alone here."

"But you could let innocent people get hurt or die because you didn't want to get their hopes up?" Her tone was scathing.

Clark bit his lip. He threw a quick glance back to the actor- Henry, he recalled. "Can she stay here with you guys for a little bit?"

Before he could finish nodding his head, Clark was gone. Only a puddle of clothes and a pair of glasses remained on the theatre floor, a blur of red and blue rocketting up through a window in the ceiling.

The room was engulfed in complete silence. Lois finally stepped forward, bent over and picked up the glasses, cradling them in her hands gently as though they could upset the balance of the universe. She bit her lip in an effort to keep from crying- she would not cry. It was not dignified. Besides, she couldn't fall apart in every way imaginable before these strangers. She took comfort in the strange silence.

It was broken finally by the would-be director of the Superman film. "What was _that_?" his voice was barely above a whisper and held more than a little amount of awe.

Lois smiled sadly. "That," she began wistfully, "was Superman."

*****S*****

**A/N:** Ta-da! Review, please! More to come, and I promise more storyline and less mocking of real-life movie makers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay! So this section sort of departs from the parody aspect, but dont worry. I will bring it back. XD

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything. Deal with it. :)

* * *

Lois paced back and forth in the theatre. Auditions were long since past: in fact, considering the fact that neither the casting director, director, producer nor the lead actor had enough presence of mind to process thought more less make such an important decision, the auditions were postponed to a later date. But the same four people remained in the room with her, waiting for Superman to return.

Unfortunately for them, there was no television inside the theatre, so they relied on their phones and emails for updates, and so far, nothing had turned up about Superman. Lois had effectively chewed eight of her ten nails down to the stub out of worry. What if something happened, what if he was stopped, what if he wasn't invulnerable here- ridiculous, but still. There was nothing quite so fearsome as a fear of the unknown.

"Lois?" she recognized the voice as that of Henry Caville, the man hired to act as her boyfriend-slash-superhero. "Are you alright?"

She smiled slightly. "I suppose you would do for the part. You seem to care like Clark does, anyways."

His eyes crinkled slightly with humor, but his concern did not let up. It was a bit unnerving, Lois thought.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I guess. Just a little in shock. I mean, I knew he was hiding something, and come to think of it, he has been trying to tell me something for a little while now. And things make a lot more sense now, don't get me wrong. The odd disappearances, the quirks, the strange resemblance. . . a lot more sense."

He chuckled. "You know, I never really understood it. The whole secret identity thing where people don't recognize you just with a pair of glasses. But it was much more than that, wasn't it?"

She nodded in response. "Yeah, a lot more than that. He's a much better actor than you might think. I don't really know how he does it, but he has almost our entire world- our entire universe fooled into thinking he was two different people. How crazy is that? I mean, we'd all have to be galactically stupid or something, right? But we're not. We're just. . . oblivious. We see what we want to see or expect to see and no further. . . I can't be, I mean, I'm not _really_ that stupid, am I?"

Her eyes implored him, full of fear and hope all wrapped into one. "No," he spoke softly, encouragingly. "No, you were just blind, that's all. There's a difference. I can't tell you exactly what, or how, or why for that matter, but it wasn't your fault you didn't see it."

Lois's eyes expressed her gratitude. Then another voice broke into the conversation, a familiar one, with a sad, almost pleading tone.

"Lois?"

She turned around sharply to be confronted with the sight of a bleary-eyed Superman. He leaned heavily against the doorframe, and his eyes were full of misery. "Clark? What happened? What's wrong?" She ran up to him, and was promptly enveloped in his warm embrace.

Clark's eyes stung with the presence of unshed tears- and pain. He shut them fiercely in an effort to deny them, but it was to little avail, as the offenders leaked from the corners of his eyes anyways. Lois's embrace was the only thing that could possibly comfort him right now. Slowly he realized that they still were not alone. Gently he pulled away. "Um, Lois, do you mind if we talk for a minute? In private? We'll come right back here, of course," he added for the other's sakes.

Zack Snyder shrugged. "By all means. I don't think we could stop you if we tried."

He smiled slightly, and at Lois's okay, the two of them took off through the same window he left from earlier. Only this time, he set her on the roof, where they both stood.

"Clark, what's wrong? What happened?"

"There's so much, Lois. So many cries. A world without Superman- it's like they have no hope, and they've resigned themselves to that fact. Did you know there was a tsunami three days ago, in Japan? An eight point nine earthquake set it off. Three days ago! If I had been here three days earlier, I might have saved more lives, instead of saving people from yet another building collapse."

"Clark, you can't beat yourself up about that, and you know it."

"It's not just that, Lois. You can't hear it- I can. It never stops. I know, we have other things to talk about right now, but I need to just get this off my chest. Usually I'd just call up my folks and rant awhile to them- but lo and behold, there's no Smallville here either. Or a Gotham, or Metropolis- nothing. Nothing that resembles our world in the slightest.

"The sounds, the cries, the deaths and explosions- it doesn't stop- and I'm powerless to stop it."

"What do you mean, you're powerless to stop it? You're Superman!"

"And no one believes in me! You watch, once the first video comes out of me rescuing that family in Japan- they'll call me a hoax. A sham."

"Clark," she began, but she knew she had to let him say his piece. He still hadn't gotten to the butt of the issue yet, she could tell. There was something else.

"It gets worse, Lois." _Bingo,_ Lois thought. _One point for Lois Lane._ He paused, trying to figure out how to explain this to her best. "You know how I said there's nothing from our world in this world? It's not entirely true. Apparently, there's kryptonite still."

At this she paled. Sure, she was pretty mad at him now, but that didn't mean she wanted to see him dead. Not if it wasn't by her own doing, anyway. "What? How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. That would have to mean this is just some sort of alternate universe or something- obviously the legend of Superman exists, just not the man. Or anything else connected to him." He shuddered to think what that meant. "That doesn't mean it- I didn't exist at some point. Or maybe it does- I'm not sure. I just sort of got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach-"

"How do you know about the kryptonite? Where did you find it?" Lois brought him back on track, she couldn't allow herself to think about that right now.

"It was just sort of lying around. I guess it must have been on display inside someone's house or something before the quake- I felt it the second I neared it. I got away as fast as I could, but then I couldn't respond fast enough to the next cry I heard, and I couldn't save another man from the wreckage of his home in time. I-" his voice cracked and finally he stopped talking, instead sitting down on the edge of the roof, wrapping his cape around him protectively. He bent his head into his arms and wept silently, cursing himself for breaking down so easily, for not being fast enough, strong enough, or for not having been able to avoid coming here in the first place. "And now," his voice was muffled with emotion, "Now I've screwed up the one thing that matters to me most, by not telling you the truth sooner, and you're mad at me, and-"

Lois stopped him with a kiss. After the initial shock, he returned it, taking her into his arms in a warm embrace. When she pulled away, his qualms had subsided a little bit. "Better?" she asked. He merely nodded, eyes slipping shut in a moment of peace. "Good. I was starting to worry. Normally I'm the one who babbles like crazy and you're the voice of reason. I guess I've rubbed off on you, huh?"

He laughed lightly at this. "Yeah," he managed. Eventually he was able to continue. "You. . . you're not mad still?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Clark. Of course I am. But I'm standing on the roof of a building right now, in a strange world with no other Superman to save me. You're my ticket down, and I've gotta get you back to some semblance of normalcy before we go back down there. You're going to have to face a lot, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And until we figure out a way to get back, we're going to have to live with the consequences, in a world that knows Clark Kent is Superman."

His shoulders slumped again, Lois picking up on the brief flash of panic that rose into his chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah," he sighed. "I wish that they didn't. I mean, I know that having a secret identity has gotten me into trouble on numerous occasion, now being one of them- but it really helps to have something to. . . hide behind, you know? It's who I am. . . I don't enjoy the limelight, Lois. You know me."

She quirked her lips slightly at this, looking him up and down in his superhero costume. "Do I really, Clark?"

He frowned. "Of course you do, Lois. What did you think- that Clark Kent was an act? Or Superman? I'm both men, Lois, I just. . . act separately. But ultimately, I am Clark Kent. Superman is what I can do."

"I know that. Somewhere deep down, I always felt that there was more to you than you were letting on- er, both of you. And I never doubted that I wouldn't still like you. I'm just going to have to adjust to the idea of you being. . . um, you."

He chuckled slightly, a sign that he was returning to a slight state of normality. Finally he sighed, expelling the last of his sorrows to the air around them. "Alright. Are you ready to go back down now?"

A devious look entered into Lois's eyes. "One more thing, first."

He arched an eyebrow. "And what exactly might that be?"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him once again. He was quicker to respond this time, his lips parting against hers, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her mouth. She pressed herself up hotly against him, and he felt heated as she sucked lightly on his bottom lip. He couldn't seem to resist this woman.

Right at the moment when Clark was wanting to pull her even closer, Lois pulled back. "Alright, now we can go." She fixed her hair and walked off firmly, smile on her face.

Clark groaned aloud. "Now, Lois? I was just getting used to the. . . climate up here. We can't wait five more minutes?"

She smiled coyly. "Nope. Maybe we'll get back to this later. But for now, come on. It's about time to introduce Superman to the world."

Clark gazed after her in wonder, shaking his head briefly at the amazing miracle that he called his partner and girlfriend. Then he scooped her up and flew her back down gently through the window, returning to the still awestruck foursome below.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I wanted to do a little bit of romance... so here you go! Tell me what you think. Return to the cheese-factor more, or more romance, both maybe?

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! I'll just see where this goes... this one's short, but i swear, im gonna make it better next couple chapters as i go along... bear with me through this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Superman, DC Comics, Lois&Clark, or any other areas which I failed to mention.

* * *

After showing both Lois and Clark all of the youtube videos, blogs and random news reports that were beginning to sprout up on the internet after his rescue, the room once again sat in silence, though a more comfortable one than the last. This one, at least, Clark felt he could breath in.

The video of him rocketting to hold up that one collapsing building in Northern Japan already had over two million hits. In less than two hours. Lois let out a low whistle. "Wow. Still think people will call you a hoax?"

"They will, Lois. Just watch. Did everyone believe it back home when I rescued you from that rocket ship?"

"Yes."

He practically pouted and crossed his arms in a childlike manner. "Well, they wouldn't have."

"You ate a bomb." Lois looked at him pointedly with a hint of derision in her voice.

"Well, that was different. That was on live, national television, with the entire world watching. This is just some kids online posting videos of "Superman" doing some amazing rescues. How could anyone tell for sure if this was legit?"

"Do you _want_ people to know it's legit?" Lois's tone grew sharper. "I thought you said it was difficult enough to have a world that knows Clark Kent is Superman. What if they didn't know there even was a Superman? Then, when the time comes for us to leave, it's not such a big deal."

"And get people's hopes up that a hero might come and save them?" He shot back just as sharply. The four others wisely remained silent.

"What is it with you? Why is having hope such a bad thing to you?"

"Because I don't like disappointing people, Lois. I can't save everyone as it is. I don't want. . . how can I put this. . . it's created enemies for me, in the past. Because I couldn't save someone that someone else knew or loved- and they used that knowledge as an excuse of sorts to enter the world of crime. Not to mention the media's paintings of me-"

"Wait just a second, Clark. You of all people should know that the Daily Planet has never published a bad word about you."

"You know what I meant. The Star, the Enquirer- they're not exactly kind to me."

"They're not exactly reputable, either." Clark scowled at her. Lois patted him on the arm gently. "Clark, don't worry. I say we think about what we're going to say to the public overnight, and tomorrow we can come out with it all. Right now though, it's almost dinner time, and I'm craving Chinese food. Who's up for a bite?"

The four others, now used to the presence of the two legendary characters, warmed their way onto the topic. "Sure," Snyder said. "Take out or sit-in? Cause I know this great little Chinese take out place off Broadway-"

"That's alright, Zack," Clark cut in. "I can grab us something. I'm usually pretty good at finding these out of the way places." With a smile and a flash of color, Clark's clothes were once again left behind as Superman disappeared.

"I don't think I'd ever get used to that," he muttered, eyes wide.

Lois laughed. "Believe me, you never do. Clark's absences I'm used to, but everytime Superman takes off. . . it's an adventure of its own right."

"You don't know how lucky you are, Lois," Kristy began. "I mean, you're friends with- you're _dating_ Superman- you are still dating, aren't you? Well, no matter- the point is, every girl in the world wants to be you, as much as every boy wants to be Superman. You guys are. . . legends. It's incredible that you're here, of all places."

Lois was flattered and blushed appropriately. Then she smiled. "Well, I was pretty ticked off when I heard they were making a movie about Superman and they hadn't told me about it. I mean, I'm practically his press agent- although, I suppose that applies to Clark as much as it does me, now doesn't it? I can't imagine how he must have felt to see that commercial for this-"

There was a sudden gust of air and a whirl of color before it settled back into the form of Clark Kent, carrying several bags full of Chinese takeout food. "I was more scared than anything, Lois." He set down the bags on the table, allowing the five of them to look at him in shock. "I was worried they might make some guesses about my life as Superman that might hit a little too close to home. I wasn't aware at the time we were in an entirely alternate world."

There was silence. Clark shrugged. "What? You thought I wasn't listening or something?"

Snyder, Nolan and Caville laughed. Kristy Carlson looked surprised still. Lois glared at him. "I wasn't aware you were eavesdropping on us," she began, turning away from him coldly. "I thought that you would have enough moral standards to not do something so low. Was this a one time deal, or am I going to have to start soundproofing my walls?"

Clark sighed. "I don't eavesdrop on people, Lois. I just figured it was okay to listen in to this one conversation- since I was just going for dinner. Besides, it's not like I was listening the whole time. Hong Kong is a pretty noisy city."

"Wait, you went to Hong Kong for this? What time is it there?" Christopher Nolan appeared shocked.

Clark grinned. "Yeah, I did. I looked at that one place you mentioned right off of Broadway, but they had a line out the door. So I went to somewhere I knew would have something just as good. Considering it's seven here, it was only about ten am over there, so they weren't as busy."

Lois's glare did not let up as she cast a glance back at him. "So this is where you always find the good food. You can just zip off and grab whatever you think will impress me?"

"Pretty much."

"And you never eavesdrop?"

Clark blushed. "Well, I didn't say never. . ."

Lois finally removed her glare from him, deciding she'd made him squirm enough for the time being. Besides, the food smelled absolutely amazing- and she couldn't help but be a little impressed and flattered by the attention- he got special takeout foods from around the world- just for her! And on a daily basis, too! That had to be worth something.

They hungrily dove into the food, devouring it and complimenting it excessively.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this is really short... and it feels a little bit like plot filler. Don't worry; I'll come out with more hopefully soon (already written, so don't worry about any super-long waits... ) :)

**Review**, please! Tell me what works...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hellos! I shouldn't be on here right now, considering all of the stress and major tests and everything else going on right now, but i couldn't resist! so my procrastination earns you guys another chapter! although i dont know how well "earned" it is. . . there's a lack in reviews. . . XD Anywhosit, enjoy chapter six! And review!

**Disclaimer:** I own CLark Kent. . . in my MIND! Which sounds stranger than i previously thought. . . =D

* * *

By the time he and Lois returned to their hotel, it was almost one o'clock in the morning. It had taken them over two hours to get out of there after they had finished eating, finally determining that they would all meet back there in the morning. Clark didn't have the heart to tell them that he didn't quite want them to be there- that he could handle things on his own, with perhaps Lois's help. Lois swore them to secrecy- which they all heartily swore they would, considering the fact that they would be facing the wrath of the man of steel- and Lois Lane, for that matter- if they didn't. Then they had wanted both his and Lois's input on the new movie they were making, which took another few hours. They sent Clark out for an alcohol run once, and a coffee run twice in that amount of time- until Clark had finally managed to take them all home one by one, returning lastly for Lois.

He walked Lois to the door of her hotel room. She was still a mystery to him. Right now she was being more quiet than normal, which he wasn't sure if it was because of the awkwardness of the situation or exhaustion from the day's events. Probably a little of both. But right now, the silence just served to make him uneasy.

Clark sighed. "Lois, are you alright? I mean, after all that's happened-"

She brushed him off as she opened the door to her room and walked in. "I'm fine, Clark."

"Cause you know, I feel like we should talk about this a little bit more." He followed her inside, glancing around the room to make sure everything was safe. And bug-free.

"Are you always this persistent?" She looked at him for a brief moment, then shook her head. "Who am I kidding. Of course you are."

"Lois, are you. . . are _we_ alright? I mean, we really haven't had a chance to talk much about us, and I don't want to go to bed not knowing-"

"I'm mad as hell, Clark! What else do you want to know, huh? Are we alright? I've no idea. Do I want to talk about this- of course I do! I want to scream and yell and cuss you out about this! But right now, I'm more hurt than anything."

Clark silently breathed a sigh of relief. So she was mad. Good. Angry Lois he could deal with. Angry Lois might try to kill him, but it was ineffectual. It was when she was silent that scared him most- then she was unpredictable, and he didn't like being kept in the dark about things. And if she was silent it usually meant she was up to something- and right now, that something would involve plotting his downfall if he wasn't careful.

"Was any of it real? Was it ever real? Or was it just some sort of big game for you? Let's see how many times I can get Lois Lane to fall for me, or something like that?"

That stung. "Lois, I swear, it was _never_ like that. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did, Clark. You hurt me more than you could possibly imagine. How could you? Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

"Of course I was, Lois. From the day I met you, I knew I would eventually have to tell you. The better I've gotten to know you, the more I've wanted to. But it's a dangerous secret-"

"You think I would have cared? Clark, I face danger all the time. Your stupid little secret wouldn't put me in any more danger than it already has- as it is, every villain in Metropolis knows to use me to get to Superman- it wouldn't have made any difference if I knew that Superman was also Clark Kent."

"That's not entirely what I meant by saying it was dangerous."

"Then what did you mean?" Lois's expression was contorted with pain and anger.

Clark grimaced. "Lois, it was dangerous for me to tell you because it was too dangerous for me- I couldn't lose you. I can't. I know I should have told you much earlier on, but I wanted you to like me for me- Clark Kent, the man. Not the superhero wearing tights that you were fascinated by. Don't you think it was hard for me too? For me to be in love with you, and having to keep a distance as Superman- and you loving Superman and not Clark Kent? Clark Kent is the real person- you were in love with someone I couldn't be completely. Do you have any idea how hard it was when you told me that you would love Superman even if he weren't a superhero, knowing you had just rejected me a few hours earlier?"

His words slapped Lois across the face. She had nearly forgotten about that. Suddenly she realized how awful she had treated him, all the time. How she had belittled him, mocked him- all the while, practically worshipping him as her hero. "Oh, Clark," she began, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"No, Lois. It's not a big deal. I know I said all that stuff just now, but really, I've gotten over it. You had no way of knowing what you were doing to me. It was my fault to begin with." Clark paused, inching closer to her before reaching his hand out to cup her face. As if in a daze, he ran his thumb along her lower lip, then murmured, "I'm the one who chose this path." Suddenly he flushed and looked at the floor. "I should let you rest. It's late." He turned, leaving Lois's skin tingling from the sudden absence of his warm touch, and he picked up his coat to go.

A jolt of electricity shot through Lois, though she had no idea why she should care at this moment. He had wronged her, darn it. Now he was acting like the victim, and yet _still_ all Lois really wanted to do was pull him towards her and kiss him. "Clark, wait. Please."

He stopped at the door, the very same hand that had so gently caressed her features now resting on the handle. "For the record, Lois, I was going to tell you as soon as I was sure that you really did love me. For Clark Kent. Not Superman. But Superman kept coming between us, and I have to leave at the worst times. . . maybe it would have been for the best if I'd just told you from the start. I don't know. All I can say now is that I'm sorry, and I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me. Sooner rather than later." He opened the door and walked out, letting it slam shut behind him.

Lois stood there, blinking at the empty space for a little while. He had just walked out on her. He walked out on _her_! What right had he to do such a thing- of all the low, selfish, rotten- sure, she had treated him poorly in the past, but that was his fault, too! All he had to do was to tell her he was Superman. . . What an idiot.

And yet. . . no. She would not let her mind wander down that path. But, god, why couldn't she have just kissed him right then? It's not like this really changed either of their feelings, did it? She'd been perfectly content to kiss him earlier. But he'd just unleashed all her anger again, and then he was upset- which he had _no_ right to be, she reminded herself- and then she couldn't- wouldn't dare, even though it felt so right. . . .

Lois fell asleep in her clothes, lying in an uncomfortable position sprawled across the lumpy mattress, wishing things could have been different.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! More to come, but i appreciate any ideas! Leave a comment, just click that one button. . . right there. . . below this author's note. . . tell me what u think, what should happen, and just in general how awesome LnC is. . . anything? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello! I'm baaaaccckkkk! Because I'm an "Advanced Procrastinator," and have perfected the procrastination system down to an art form, I'm back with more of this story! We'll see where it goes! Please review- I need more ideas for this story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman. If I could travel back in time, I would buy out the entire Superman franchise before Warner brothers or anyone else could get their grubby little hands on it. . . :)

* * *

Clark Kent awoke with the sun. He stretched his arms, soaking in the warm sunlight that spread across his bed while he thought about what went wrong last night.

He never should have flipped out. Or stomped out of her room. . . or came that close to kissing her when she was that pissed off. That was only sure to make the problem worse, knowing Lois. Besides, she liked having the last word on just about everything- but then why didn't she follow him? Or try to stop him?

_She did, you moron. You screwed this up all on your own_. He groaned, groggily sitting upright in his bed. He looked around the hotel room, shaking his head at the irony: Superman's suit hanging on top of Clark Kent's suit over the edge of a chair. _Superman's always been the disguise,_ he thought to himself. _Now it's just going to be a little bit trickier._

Then he heard a cry for help. Numerous cries, actually. Almost sighing, Clark sped out of bed, into the suit, and out the window without a second thought about Lois. He had a job to do, after all. Besides, Lois wouldn't be up until much later. And she didn't need to be.

*****S*****

He was wrong though. Lois woke up at about the same time Clark had, after a fitful night's sleep- if you could even call it that. She got up, showered, watched the morning weather report, and finally broke down and watched the news. She refused to be the one to go crawling back- Clark could come to her if he wanted. If she would accept him back at all. And Lois wanted him back.

Suddenly something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye on the muted television set. She quickly turned up the volume as she felt her gut plunge.

"And in other news today: there have been several strange occurences popping up all over the world of a supposed "Superman" performing some dramatic rescues. Yesterday was when the first videos and pictures began showing up of a man flying around in the iconic outfit of the superhero, rescuing several families in Japan in the wake of the tsunami, before disappearing once again. While these things could have merely been brushed off as hoaxes, in the light of this morning's events, we have come to realize that these videos might be real after all. We go live now, to Stanley Bridges."

"Thank you, Dana. I'm here in Indonesia where there have been warning for days of mudslides in the wake of the tsunami, and unfortunately, the day has come where those warnings came true. However, a little less than two hours ago, a miracle happened. A hero, long thought to be nothing more than legend, appeared and seemingly prevented any major damage from occuring to the town I'm standing in right now. Now yesterday's rescues in Japan were relatively minor in comparison, but the amount of witnesses and the obvious lack of any serious damage done attests to the validity of the statement in itself: apparently, there is a superhero amongst us. And wouldn't you know it, he took on the wardrobe of the most infamous one of all: Superman himself. One can only wonder what this means- who is this 'Superman'? Is he, like in the comics and movies we so know and love, really an alien? Does he have all the same powers? And does he have a secret identity? Is there a Clark Kent and a Lois Lane out there somewhere, waiting to be discovered? Or are they-"

Lois shut off the tv set- it was second-rate journalism anyways- and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her forcefully. She stalked down the hallway, using Clark's spare card key that she had lifted the previous day to open his door and storm in.

She found Clark standing over his bathroom counter wearing only a towel, hair wet, and scrubbing at his muddy costume with a bar of soap and more than the called for amount of vigor. He looked up at Lois with wide brown eyes, suit in hand. "L-Lois?"

"What were you thinking?" she blurted. "Isn't it bad enough that we've had as much attention as we had from the movie people- now it's the news media? We weren't supposed to deal with that until later today! And together, at that! You're such an idiot sometimes!"

"What was I supposed to do, Lois? You're the one who told me to do this- to keep saving people, help who I could! I couldn't ignore something like that- all those cries. What did you expect? I'm Superman, for god's sakes!"

"And the world _knows_ that! Have you been listening to the news at all?" She ran over and turned on the set, watching his expression the whole time.

As he saw and heard the reports, Clark slowly approached the television until he stood right in front of it with a horror-stricken expression. He slowly took the remote from her hand and turned it up, despite the fact that he could have heard it on a volume level of one. Looking rather lifeless, he flipped through all of the news channels before eventually letting the remote clatter to the ground.

Every channel was focused on the same topic.

". . . We can't help but wonder where he came from, where he is now, and if he's been here as long as Clark Kent had been in all the movie versions, why didn't he come to our aid sooner. . . "

". . . There have been numerous movie and television portrayals of the man of steel since his first comic book appearance in 1938, the most recent buzz being about the new reboot Superman series currently under production: Zack Snyder's Man of Steel film. Over time, numerous actors have played this character- starting or revolving their careers around it even. There was George Reeves, Christopher Reeve, Dean Cain, Tom Welling, Brandon Routh, and now Henry Caville. . ."

". . . My question is: where's Clark Kent? Cause we all know, where there's a Superman, there's usually a Clark. And how many of us can really be fooled by a simple pair of glasses when faced with the world's biggest icon? How is this guy ever gonna have a normal life?"

". . . Come on, ladies. We've all been dreaming of Superman since we were little girls. You can't tell me that someone like _that_ has been floating around right under our noses this whole time. And if so: Lois Lane, if you're out there, I can totally sympathize. . ."

". . . What will DC think about this? The guy is using their own creation, their comic book character, and using it as a pretense under which to operate as a vigilante hero. If you asked me, I smell a lawsuit. . . "

"Clark?" Lois asked tentatively. As she watched the horror and surprise growing on his face she found her anger at him alleviating, if not briefly. The tv droned on in the background. "Are you alright?"

Clark sank onto the bed in a daze. "How. . . how could this be happening so fast?"

"Come on, Clark. You know how the news industry works. This is first rate material: everyone's gonna be after this story. Which is why we need to hold that press conference. Today. As in, ASAP. Who can we contact about it?"

He shook his head. "I've no idea. I don't know what to do. It's like. . . I feel like my entire life is on blast- everyone knows everything about me. . . things I don't even know myself completely. How can I answer all their questions when I don't even have the answers?"

"Clark, again, you know the media. You are apart of the media. And this is the real world. Well, _a_ real world anyways. What if we just, you know, have some fun with it?"

This got his attention. He arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? How could we possbly turn this around into something fun?"

"Well for one, we could test the theory of how stupid people really are. I mean, it's more difficult to recognize you out of context than they might think. But they'll be expecting "mild-mannered" Clark and powerful, stoic Superman. Mix it up. Have some fun. For once in your life, you've been given an opportunity to just be yourself- not two separate people. Take advantage of that."

"I don't think I could really lead people on that much- not when they know what to look for. That's the best part of my disguise: the fact that nobody expects to see Superman when they see Clark Kent."

"Then be both at once. You don't have to be two separate people. Take a break. Come on, Clark. How bad can it be in the limelight- just for a few days until we get back? Please? Come on. It'll be okay." She placed a hand on his shoulder, realizing in her calmer state for the first time just how naked he was. Wow. *_Wow*._ That would never fail to impress her, even if they sat like this from now until eternity. . . _Eyes up, Lane! Don't stare at his shoulders. . . or his pectorals. . . or that glorious six-pack. . . just think, if that towel just- whoa, girl! STOP IT!_ She mentally slapped herself bringing her gaze back up to meet his chocolatey brown eyes, which were still looking a little dubious. _He's so adorable- SMACK!_

Clark smiled half-heartedly at her as he stood up, Lois trying her best not to watch the nearly liquid movements of his muscles under his golden skin. "You're right, Lois. You always are."

At the lack of response from her, he took a closer look at her face. It wasn't like her to ignore a compliment- especially one of that large proportions. Her expected response should have been something along the lines of "damn straight." Silence made him worry. "Um, Lois? You listening?" Suddenly it struck Clark that she was staring at him- and he was practically naked. He quirked his lips upward in a slight, almost cocky grin. "Enjoying the show, are we?"

That snapped Lois out of it. "What? Oh, um, no. No! You jerk! What makes you think that I'm- I mean, what does that have to do with- er. . . what's a few friendly admirations among friends? I just expected. . ." her cheeks were flushed.

"Expected me to be naked?" Clark taunted, reminding her of the first time she had seen him, almost exactly like this, only with the glasses. She had said the same thing then, too.

Lois glared at him. "Don't be smart, Kent. I'm still mad at you."

He grinned knowingly. "Hey, I can't blame you for looking. I can't say I wouldn't do the same with you if given the chance. Not to say I don't have the means. . ."

Lois threw a pillow forcefully at his head, which unfortunately caused no damage. The pillow didn't even explode or shatter like the chair had yesterday. So unsatisfactory. Clark just laughed. Lois muttered some swear words under her breath, perfectly aware he could hear just what she'd called him, before she walked over to the door. "When you're done getting ready, come on over to my room. I think I've got a good idea." With that she left, Clark wondering if he could ever make this work- and worse yet, if they could ever manage to get back.

* * *

**A/N:** Please REVIEW! I need ideas.. don't want them to dry up in my brain before i can write them down. How should they announce Superman's existence? What will happen between LnC? More cheese? Romance? Humor? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi, ya folks! Sorry it's been a while since last update for this, but I've been busy and distracted and working on other stories and I wasn't sure where I was headed with this... but I think I've got it right about now! Read and Review, please!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. D= Scary thought.

* * *

It was their seventh day in this alternate universe, with Superman making his presence more obvious, though never staying too long for people to get that good of a look at him, while Clark Kent and Lois Lane went on unnoticed. It was their seventh day, and they were still helping the movie producers with their movie.

It was their seventh day, and Clark felt odd today.

Not odd as in sick, or nervous, or any other physical feeling that the word might entail. And it was definitely not a kryptonite feel. No, this was something he couldn't quite put his finger on; it was something ethereal and not constant.

He smiled in Lois's direction at her enquiring look, brushing off her concern with his grin, throwing her off the track. If she knew he was paranoid in the slightest, she would go attack the problem full force and end up getting the both of them in exactly the trouble he was trying to avoid.

But, knowing Lois, that would happen anyways. It already almost had.

On their walk to the movie studio yesterday, Lois had stopped off at the deli to pick up some sandwiches, and ran the two of them smack into a group of four muggers. Knife blades in hand and at the ready, Clark had quietly taken care of them without drawing that much attention or even needing to change.

That was when he first noticed this feeling. A weird, distant feel like something about the world, the universe was off. As if something had shifted.

Or maybe, as if someone was watching him.

Clark had not yet ruled out the possibility that he and Lois were the only two "characters" that transferred here. Nor had he decided that this world was entirely bereft of the presence of a superhero. After all, there was the whole presence of kryptonite that had to be accounted for. Who was to say that there wasn't a Superman somewhere who just hadn't shown his face yet, or a Lex Luthor who just didn't have a Superman to fight yet?

"Clark? Are you sure you're alright?"

Lois's voice broke him out of his curious musings. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Lois. It's just. . . I just feel a little weird, hiding out in the open, you know? I don't know."

She turned back to her papers on the desk. "Don't worry about it, Clark. It shouldn't be too much longer till we find a way out of here."

His lips stretched into a taut smile, but he wished he could have her confidence. A cry in the distance, and he was off again, without a word. Lois barely even looked up from her writing.

Clark landed in the middle of a street where three cars had piled up in a terrible wreck. He was already too late to save one man- killed on impact. But the others he worked his fastest to free from the wreckage, carefully setting them down on gurneys and stretchers as the ambulences began to arrive at the scene. There was blood everywhere, the red staining the pavement, and Clark began sweating- not so much because of the difficulty of the task, but the audience. This was the longest amount of time Clark had spent in public and visible while helping out. Most of the bigger or longer rescues he had been moving at top speeds, so that no one could see him clearly enough, could look into his eyes or notice his features. Or when he was visible, he would seemingly vibrate at high speeds so that his features wouldn't be entirely discernable- the shape of his brow or the curve of his nose not clear to the naked eye. Now, when precision was required, he couldn't afford that luxury, and it made Clark uneasy.

Finally, all the people cleared out of the wreckage, he paused to look around at his audience- but one person in particular stood out to him. A man, possibly about his own age, sitting at a table from across the way, staring at him through dark glasses- and that feeling of paranoia sent chills running down his spine. But before Clark could do anything about it- or even reason with himself on the matter- he felt a tug on his cape and a small voice that went along with it.

"Mr. Kent- I mean, S-Superman?"

Clark turned around and smiled at the boy, kneeling down to his level. "Yes?"

The boy grew suddenly shy, and reached a hand up to find his father's protective one. He stared at him through his bowl cut of blonde hair, his blue eyes suddenly hesitant. "Um, are you Kryp-krypt-"

Clark's smile widened, something he didn't let Superman do often, if ever. "Kryptonian?" At the boy's fierce nod, he answered. "Yes, I am."

"So you really are Superman? Or just like him?" His excitement dialed down on his last question with a stern look from his father.

Clark positively grinned. "Yes, I'm Superman." Then, deciding Lois was right, and that his anonymity wouldn't last long anyways, he decided to go out on a limb. He outstretched his hand to the little boy, who took it tentatively, but shook it nonetheless. "Clark Kent, nice to meet you. And your name?"

The boy's eyes widened, as did everyone else's- and, Clark absently noted, most everyone's jaws hung open in shock, once more giving Clark the high ground by keeping them on their toes. "Ricky," the boy whispered, not even his father able to catch the words.

Clark caught it though. "Ricky? Well, it's nice to meet you, Ricky. You know you're the first kid I've met in this world." The boy's eyes widened once again in surprise before Clark released his hand and stood to his full height. "Well, nice meeting you all. Ladies, gentlemen." He gave a curt nod as he floated upwards slowly, then a small wave to Ricky. "G'bye Ricky." Clark let his eyes wander over to across the road once more, noticing that the man had vanished completely. Then in a gust of wind and color he disappeared from their sight.

Murmurings went up as soon as he had departed from among them, though Clark listened a bit as he rocketted towards the hotel room, smile in place at the interchange. He'd given the people plenty of food for thought. And he'd addressed one issue already.

He really was Superman.

But the one man bothered him. Not that there was anything overtly suspicious about him in itself- he didn't seem to be carrying or anything of the sort. What bothered Clark most was that spirit of indifference. Everyone else- and that meant _everyone_- was excited, interested, curious, angry, _something_. Everyone cared. This was a huge deal. And yet this man had acted as if it were an everyday occurence, like it was no big deal.

Not to mention that Clark got the feeling that he had been observing him. Which could explain the other feelings of being watched the past two days. Part of him wished he could have ran off on that boy and followed the strange man, or at least had kept an eye out for him.

He returned to Lois and spun back into his Clark clothes quickly and sat down next to her. He was just about to open his mouth to finally divulge his feelings of foreboding when she spoke first.

"What did you do?"

Clark frowned and closed his mouth, thinking a moment. The television wasn't on, and she seemed to be just where he left her. . . how could she possibly know anything about what happened? "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him her best you're-kidding-me look. "I just got a message from Christie saying you actually spoke with a little boy after the rescue and gave him your real name. You didn't, did you?"

Clark to all extents appeared flabbergasted. He struggled for speech a moment. "H-how on earth did she. . . how did you. . . Lois that happened about a minute ago."

She laughed and pulled out a small handheld device, displaying it to Clark. "You remember the cell phones and pagers we've got back home? Seems like they're much more technologically sophisticated here. She sent me a "text message." It's like an instant email. You'd probably love it- it completely eliminates the need for verbal interaction- provided you could keep up, and let's face it, that's one of your strong points. And you're so much better at the written word anyways."

Clark examined the phone and noted the pictures attached to the message- which happened to be of him shaking hands with the little boy. Attached also at the bottom was a link that led him straight to the internet and a video link that had already been posted of the verbal exchange. Clark felt his eyes grow wide with discovery. "Fascinating," he murmured as he turned it over in his hands, exploring the contents of the phone and its features as fast as it would allow him to do so.

Lois laughed at his obviously giddy expression as he sat enthralled with the little device. "You have such a different reaction than me. My response was to throw it across the room when I was unable to retrieve my voicemail."

Clark looked up with a smile on his face. "Yeah, that sounds like you," he teased. Then his expression sobered and he set aside the phone- he'd be sure to examine it more later. "Listen, Lois, that's not exactly all that happened out there."

She cocked her head and frowned slightly. He loved it when she did that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first let me give you context. Because of the situation, I was unable to take any precautions into account- so now the world knows exactly what I look like."

"Given."

"And I talked to the little boy because I felt it might look best."

"No need to argue that point, Clark. I understand completely- and I'm not mad at you for any of that. What else is there to talk about?"

He shifted. "I felt like I was being watched."

Lois gave him an incredulous stare. "Really. You felt watched, and you ended up having video footage of yourself broadcast instantly onto the internet. I wonder how that works out."

"No, I mean, like someone was watching me. You see, there was this guy there, sitting across the street, and he was like. . . I don't know, observing me or something. He wasn't wrapped up in the hype of it all, or watching the rescue. I was going to get a better look at him, maybe even talk with him, but then that little boy Ricky tugged on my cape. And then the next thing I knew I turned around and he was gone. Vanished into thin air." Lois frowned then before Clark continued. "And I got the same feeling yesterday too, only I couldn't tell what the source was."

"Is that what's been bothering you? You've felt watched and been paranoid this whole time? Ha!" She laughed and pushed her papers aside. "And here I've been wondering what I've done wrong- you've seemed more uptight than when I first found out you were Superman."

Clark smiled tightly. He was glad that Lois was coming to terms with it all, and she was finally no longer that angry with him. She was even gradually adjusting to his comings and goings, providing excuses when necessary in public. That wasn't to say things were completely patched up between them again, but they'd at least returned to a status of friendship.

"Listen, Clark, I'm sure it's nothing. At the worst, what, someone's onto your secret identity? Whoops, that's a little late."

His smile widened for a moment before thinning again. "I don't know why, or even if it's rational, Lois. But that doesn't mean it still doesn't bother me."

For a moment, a flash of sympathy entered into her eyes, but she shrugged it off, trying to appear unaffected by him still, though both knew otherwise. "Well, keep your eyes peeled for him. What did he look like?"

Clark stared at her lips for a second before shaking himself out of it. Now it was his turn to shrug. "I didn't get that good a look at him. Probably around our age, tall, dark hair. Wore dark sunglasses. That's about it."

"Well, gee: brown hair and anywhere between ages of twenty and thirty-five? That could be just about anyone. Hell, it could be you," she joked.

Clark smiled genuinely at her ribbing. "Lois, how many Clark Kent's do you think could possibly be out there? I mean, come on. There's only so many secret identities a guy can take on. I've already got two that this world is completely aware of."

She smiled genuinely at him then, and Clark felt his heart soar at her smile. She was so beautiful when she was happy like that- he felt lucky to still be in her presence, considering the circumstances. "All right, fine. If I see anyone suspicious, I'll shout, "Help! Superman!" and you can come and give the guy a good glance over. Sound good?"

He grinned, glad they were talking, glad she was comfortable, glad they were friends again, hoping they could be more.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello! All right, so there's been a lot of guesses as to who the mysterious stranger is- don't worry! It will begin to be revealed in this chapter! Maybe. Possibly. Well, it will be discussed anyways. Point is, I won't leave you hanging in the lurch too much longer! And remember, not everything is as it seems!

**Disclaimer:** If anyone is up to selling any sort of Superman or Lois and Clark rights, send them to me. I'm willing to buy them. Seriously. :)

* * *

Lois awoke the next morning in her bed. She stood up, stretched, and walked into the bathroom.

Then she screamed.

Clark was there in less than an instant, frantically scanning for her. "Lois? What's wrong? What happened?" He found her standing frozen, rooted to the spot in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. He sighed. "Lois don't scare me like that- I thought you were in serious trouble or something like usual, but. . ." his voice trailed off as he finally noticed what it was that had scared her, and he felt his own pulse spike with the fear.

On a small piece of paper, taped to the mirror, was a note.

_"I know who you are."_

Then underneath it was the Superman "s" insignia. The El family crest, drawn to a tee.

Lois looked up suspiciously at her partner. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Thrown off by the shift in both her tone and topic, all Clark could manage was a small "Huh?" He was beginning to notice the nightgown she was wearing, and it wasn't at all helping to focus his attention on the matter at hand.

"Why would you do this to me? So you could come in and rescue me or something? Look like the good guy?"

That got his attention. "Lois, what are you talking about? I didn't write that note, and I didn't put it in your bathroom in the middle of the night."

"Then how do you explain the fact that it's your handwriting on the note?"

"Lois, that's not my handwriting. . . I don't think. It looks similar, yeah. . . but I mean. . . it can't really be my handwriting. I didn't write it." Clark walked forward and plucked it off of the reflective surface, turning it over in his hands with a perplexed look.

"I don't understand, Clark. How could someone even get into my room in the middle of the night and plant something like that without my knowledge, or hearing and waking up- or without even you noticing?"

"Whoever it is, he obviously should have been more careful. If he really knew who it was he was dealing with, then I'm sure he wouldn't have left that note. I mean, he's calling Superman's bluff. I'm not exactly the best person to be picking on."

"Clark," Lois took on a chiding tone. "Let's be rational here for a moment. How would you not hear that someone's coming into my room in the middle of the night? You're right next door, not to mention you have your other talents."

Clark froze, the possibilities striking him. "It could have been some sort of kryptonite."

"True," Lois commented, "But I think you would have noticed something like that."

Clark nodded his head in response. He should have recognized something was wrong. Anything was wrong. He always kept an ear out for Lois- whether awake or asleep, next door or out of the country. This was beginning to disturb him. "Lois, the truth of it is that it's not possible. I'm always looking out for you. I didn't even get up to go on a rescue last night since we parted ways. No one should have been able to get past me."

"Luthor maybe?"

He shook his head. "Even if he were here, or there was an alternate version of himself here, he wouldn't be able to sneak past. Not unless he could. . . I don't know. . . teleport or something. But there's no other way."

"Well, he did manage to send us here, now didn't he? How do we know that he couldn't teleport or something? It wouldn't be the craziest thing that's ever happened to us."

"No, I still think I would have heard or noticed something."

"Well, what other ways could someone get past you? I mean, you would have to be as sneaky as you are to get past yourself."

Suddenly something clicked with Clark, and he felt his eyes go wide with the realization.

"What?" Lois asked, impatient.

Clark swallowed before speaking. "It's my handwriting."

"You just said it wasn't."

"It's a little different, it seems, but it's my basic handwriting. And you said so yourself- the only way someone could get past me is if they were me, or at least had my powers."

It dawned on Lois what he was saying. "Superman," she whispered. "You mean he is here? I mean, it would explain a whole lot- he could get in at superspeeds, wouldn't make any noise with footsteps, be done within seconds- and he would have your handwriting."

"That's not all. Remember how I said I've felt watched the past few days?"

Her eyes widened. "Superman's been watching you," she breathed. She found it easier to reference this other Clark just as Superman, all things considered. It was weird to think otherwise. "Possibly both of us. Ha- when I said it could have been you I didn't think of it literally. It was a joke. Serves me right for poking fun at the universe."

Clark's worried glance showed her that wasn't all.

"Lois," he began slowly, unsurely. "This world has no Superman. None that they know of, anyways. Whoever he is, he is not Superman. He's not saving the world, and if he is Clark Kent, he doesn't exist as such- if he did, I'm sure he would be swarmed with people- I mean, everyone here knows that Clark Kent is Superman. They'd have to have gotten the idea from somewhere- and there was the kryptonite to consider. Maybe he decided it was too dangerous- frankly, I have no idea what would cause me- him- to avoid helping the world. I always thought I was stronger than my fears."

A frown of concern occupied Lois's visage, and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You are, Clark. It's just that. . . obviously, this isn't you." She paused a moment, struggling with her thoughts. "But I do think that. . . that of all times, now is the time to go public."

Clark's gaze darted up suddenly to meet hers. "You mean, reveal myself? Both of me?"

She slipped her hand into his loose grip. "Both of _us_, Clark. We don't want this. . . other guy to decide now's the time to mess up Superman's name. If we want help, if we ever want to get out of here, or even if we want to just live here, we're going to have to act fast."

Clark sighed, nodding slowly as the reality of it sunk in. The show was over. "How do you think we should do it?"

"Press conference," she stated almost automatically. "The same way we do it back home. We'll do it this evening. Have Snyder and everyone else help spread the news."

He shut his eyes lightly. This was it. He knew it would be coming soon anyways- even if they had managed to find a way back home, which they hadn't yet, they'd have to hold a conference to explain the situation, so that it didn't seem that Superman had just abandoned them- again. He needed to do this, to prove his innocence, to look his alternate self in the eye and show him he wasn't scared. If he knew who he was, then so would the rest of the world. Clark wouldn't allow himself to be blackmailed into silence. . . by himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's short. But the next chapter's going to be relatively long, and remember: not everything is always as it seems! Read and Review, please! Don't make me beg!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry got the long upload! I've got some ideas now! Okay, so in the next couple of chapters, you'll meet this supposed other world Superman, but right now, this is sort of something I have to cover. Ventures back to the more cheesy, parody style of earlier chapters, but you'll see what I mean. Stick with me and it will get better! And as always, I eat reviews! So feed me!

**Disclaimer:** I own numerous screensavers and desktop backgrounds and icons of LnC. Also of Superman. I have a Superman cape, the two-disk edition of the Superman Returns movie, the entire LnC series saved onto my netflix queue (which I would purchase outright if netflix weren't cheaper XP), and as of recent, I have created an account for the LnC message boards online. So my small collection of Superman/LnC items I own is steadily (and very very gradually) increasing. . . =D

* * *

Clark appeared in her room only a few minutes after Lois. She was currently finishing up a phonecall where she seemed surprised with his presence. "Um, yeah, I guess he's right here. Good, we'll meet you down there in a few minutes. No, we won't be taking Superman express. Don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Alright, see you then." She hung up the phone and looked at him expectantly. "Come on, we gotta get back down to that theatre."

"What?"

She looked at him funnily. "Weren't you listening?"

Clark sighed. "Lois, I told you. I really don't listen in on other people's conversations all the time. Do you know how much I would overhear? I don't want to hear everything."

She rolled her eyes. "We're going to go meet them and they're going to hold the press conference, claiming they can explain everything since they're making the new movie, and that's where you and I come in with the whole story."

"What, now?"

"No, we're aiming for primetime television. Six o'clock in the evening. Until then, you can do some more rescues and various advertising by flying around the area and whatnot. Now come on."

She was out the door before Clark could even open his mouth to speak up.

Once again, they made it to the theatre earlier than Clark would have liked, not knowing the full situation. He was always prepared, wearing the suit underneath his suit, per usual, and he ran various rescues all day, occasionally (though not without protest) flying lazily over the city, grabbing the attention of various passerbys. By the time five thirty rolled around, the entire city was buzzing with the prospects of the press conference the creators of the new Superman movie were going to say about the new hero. Rumors had been spread around (by the director and producer themselves) that they had actually met the new Superman, but refused to either confirm or deny said rumors.

Clark Kent squirmed uncomfortably, fidgetting with his glasses. This was risky. More than risky. It was completely rash. For a moment he felt as though he might vomit just to avoid the public appearance- but then Lois came along and dragged him by the coat sleeve.

"Come on, Clark, let's go. Central Park's gonna be packed by now, and we're supposed to be near the front of the crowd, remember?"

"Lois, I'm not sure this is such a good idea-"

"Clark, we've been over this already. What other options do we have? None. What other hope do we have? Nothing. We're between this or someone else revealing you. So this is it- maybe somehow we can find someone who can help us get home, and maybe not. Either way, we're making the best of our circumstances. The world already knows who Clark Kent is: might as well give them what they want."

Clark sighed. She was right, curse her. He knew it. He was just stalling- he didn't like the idea of being exposed. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have much of a choice anymore. Not when he was faced with exposure by himself anyways.

They miraculously managed to reach the front of the crowd- or close enough to the front- in order to be seen from the stage. Clark nervously fidgetted with his glasses, avoiding the unsuspecting glances of fellow journalists, as he watched Zack Snyder approach the podium, with Christopher Nolan, Kristy Carlson, and Henry Caville sitting on the stage behind him. Cameras were rolling and flash bulbs went off as they slowly got situated.

The buzzing slowly died down as he raised his arms in a gesture for silence. "Thank you, thank you. I appreciate having so many people coming out here tonight. We all want to know as much as possible about this mysterious new superhero, and we will try to get to your questions as soon as possible. First let me come straight out and say that we have actually made contact with this Superman, and have spoken with him for the last several days on many a subject. That being said, we would like to leave the majority of the questions to him, but at this time we will answer as many questions as we feel we are at discretion to disclose."

Suddenly a thousand voices rose up at once, Clark wincing slightly as he heard them all at once, but managing to cover up for the most part. A man near him got the first question. "Mr. Snyder, Jake Tapper, ABC News. Do you have any idea where this man came from? Just how much like the comics and movies is he?"

"I can assure you for the time being that he is very much like the comic book character- but I'm afraid that's all I can tell you on the matter. And yes, we are certain about both his origins and where he comes from- but again, I must leave that to him to disclose."

"Mr. Snyder! Mr. Snyder! Kate Snow, NBC Nightly. Is it true that he has all of the same superpowers as has been ascribed to the fictional character in the past?"

"We can with firm conviction say that we have seen him display many if not all of the powers from the comic books and motion pictures, and yes, it is very true. Next question?"

"Katie Couric. Do we know if he has some sort of secret identity- can it be confirmed how long this man has lived among us- and if so why has it taken him so long to finally come to our aid?"

"I can't say exactly without Superman's express permission, but I can assure you that he has not been here long enough to have been considered as shirking his duties. He has only arrived to our world rather recently." Snyder looked around and briefly made eye contact with Clark before moving on. "Anything else?"

There was another clamor of voices shouting for attention, but the director fought a smile as he pointed instead to a tall, brown eyed, dark-haired reporter with glasses. "Yes?"

Clark felt his gut clench in anticipation and fear before clearing his throat. "Is it true that Warner Brothers is considering prosecuting Superman for the stealing and unintended copyrighting of their material?" He hoped- prayed- no one would recognize him just yet. He wanted to see how long his anonymity would last.

Nothing.

The director once again fought to hide a smile. No one suspected a thing yet. He knew from the scowl on Lois's face next to Clark that it wouldn't last much longer, but he'd let them have their fun. "I can honestly say that I have no idea of what any companies with rights to the character of Superman might do, although I can speak for myself in saying that I would not for the world, knowing his entire story as I do, take such an action, and would vouch for the man of steel all the way around. Next please?"

Lois's hand shot up next to Clark. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Is it true that Superman is not the only one from the stories that has been brought into this world? And is he really as good a kisser as he has been rumored to be?"

There was a gasp from the audience at the mention of her name and the nature of her questions. Some people laughed at it, and shook it off, while others let their jaws hang open in shock- but unlike earlier, there were no whispers or murmurs. It was practically complete silence. Clark's features became flushed at the mention of his kissing- she was way off script.

"Lois!" he hissed quietly near her ear. She brushed him off. Everyone's eyes seemed drawn to the two of them, shock settling in at the realization that this was not just some prank.

Zack Snyder finally allowed himself a grin. "I don't know, Miss Lane. Why don't you tell us the answer to those questions?"

Lois grinned in return. "Gladly." She turned to Clark with exaggerated motions. "Would you like to accompany me, Mr. Kent?"

Silence.

Clark blushed furiously still, but held out his elbow galantly for Lois to take. Once she grabbed it, he placed a firm hand around her shoulder and floated up until he reached the stage, setting her down gently. He stepped- or rather, floated back a step and suddenly spun around in circles until he was left standing in his Superman costume, looking out at the audience sheepishly.

Every mouth hung open in shock.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably, but a sort of firm determination entered into his expression. Snyder recovered and spoke up into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, people of the press, it is my pleasure to introduce to you all: Superman and Lois Lane."

Clark smiled and gave a slight, shy wave. "Hi there."

Suddenly it was as if a bomb went off. Flash bulbs and lights, cameras swivelling and zooming to get a closer image, people talking over each other and shouting all three of his names in an effort to get his attention. A flash of panic entered into Clark's eyes and he tried with little success to restrain himself from covering his ears at the extreme noise- he managed to get his arms up halfway before he realized what he was doing. He raised his hand in an effort to gain some control over his audience, which slowly but surely quieted down out of sheer awe and respect for him, not to mention his commanding presence.

"Listen, please. As many of you are probably aware, I understand exactly what it's like to be in your shoes- wanting to get my questions answered at any and all cost. But I think it would be simpler if I started off by explaining everything to the best of my ability first, alright?" His question was more directed mostly towards Lois than the rest of the audience, but at her nod, he continued.

"I was not born and raised here, in your world. In fact, far from it. While somehow most of you could either guess or look up my "origin" story online or in a comic book, that is not the tale I came to tell you. My name is Clark Kent. Lois and I were busy investigating one of Lex Luthor's crime syndicates when we got caught by him with this strange weapon and somehow ended up here. Let me be very clear on one thing, however: This is not our world. We are not from here- we're from a, well, an alternate universe of sorts. We were catapulted into a world with no Superman and no savior- yet somehow the legend of me existed.

"You can only imagine how shocked I was to find out that the entire world knew about every facet of my life- both public and private. When I heard someone refer to me, Clark Kent, as Superman without knowing how they knew. It's almost uncomfortable standing up here, sharing so much more with the world- but I know it must be done.

"To address some of the previous questions a little more fully: believe me when I say I actually am an alien from a long dead planet, and as such, yes, I do have all of the typical powers of Superman. While I am from an alternate universe, it appears that most of the information your world has on me- though altered for the purpose of entertainment- through any sort of fictional media is truthful. So yes, I come from Krypton (which exploded) and was raised in Smallville, Kansas by the Kent family.

"As for my own question, I sincerely hope that my temporary presence in this world does not warrant a lawsuit from any company that may have the rights to. . . um, me and my franchise. I did not intend to incur any copyright infringement by continuing my hero work in this world, as well."

Lois cut in. "And to answer my own questions, I am the only other "character" of sorts that has transferred over to this world (that we're aware of). Oh, and, Clark is a pretty good kisser." She smiled wickedly at Clark's growing blush. The audience snickered, but it was light laughter, considering the enormity of what had just been handed them. Clark and Lois had practically just threw the story into their laps.

Clark fidgetted, wishing ridiculously for the thick-rimmed glasses to hide behind. He did not like the fact that everyone knew the truth. It was like everything he'd worked so hard to keep to himself was for nothing. He cleared his throat. "Any other questions?"

Again the clamor rose, and again Clark had to restrain himself from covering his ears and blocking out the sound. Lois gave a high-pitched whistle then, successfully prompting Clark to finally cover his super-sensitive ears and the rest of the audience stopped.

"HEY!" she practically shouted to the crowds, who were finally silenced. "Cut the guy a break, alright? He didn't have to come out here today and talk to you all. Show the man some respect. For God's sakes, he's Superman!"

Clark shot Lois a disapproving glare. He opened his mouth to speak again, when he caught out of the corner of his eye the same man he had seen the other day, the one who had prompted them to hold this meeting in the first place. He squared his jaw and was ready to shoot after him, but then he heard a cry for help. He sighed mentally before retunring his attention to his audience.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go now. I hope we've answered enough of your questions." And with a small smile, the world's supposed first and only superhero took to the skies in a blur.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so, NEXT chapter will hopefully clear things up with the mysterious other Superman! ;P As always, nothing is as it seems, until I elucidate it all for you! Lemme know about this chapter below, and if you have any suggestions still as to what you think should happen/ how they should get out of this universe, please leave it in a comment/review/pm! I will respond!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, this is a really quick upload, but since I had this written already and I'm supposed to be leaving on vacation tomorrow, I figured I would give you as much as I could before I left. Depending on how this trip goes, you may or may not expect uploads through the next week. :) Anyways, a lot of you had questions about Lois's personality shifts previously, and since I didn't have time to send replies to all of you yet, I', addressing it here. (All I would have said anyways was to wait for the next chapter- because it's all explained in here =D). Fluff warning for this chapter, and short, too. Tall, dark stranger will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. Per usual.

*****S*****

They walked back into Lois's hotel room slowly, Clark with his disguise back in place again. He kept sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Today had been very interesting, to say the least. Nerve-wracking. High stress. Embarrassing. Frustrating. Just all around interesting.

When they reached her room, Clark couldn't take it any more. "Hold on a minute, Lois," he took her hand and turned to face her more fully. She looked up at him innocently, as though she wasn't aware he had been staring at her, and that she didn't know what was coming. "I don't mean to be forward or anything, and maybe I'm just reading into things a little too much, but I have to ask."

She waited for him to continue expectantly as he struggled with his thoughts.

"Why. . . what was that all about? Back there? I mean, seriously. I can't get a read from you anymore. You've always been a bit unpredictable to me, but still. You're all over the map. What is it that you want out of me? One second you're blaming me for things I didn't do and the next you're telling the world I'm a great kisser. What am I to you?"

Lois shifted uncomfortably. She had been struggling with that same question ever since they came to this world- scratch that, ever since she found out he wore tights under his clothes. She'd been shamelessly taking advatage of him and watching him squirm ever since she'd found out the truth about him. And yet. . .

She'd had a long time to think about it now. It had been a week. And she knew, despite what she might yell at him over and how much she might want to hate him, she really didn't.

"Clark," she began slowly, "I know this week has been hard. On both of us. I mean, you can't imagine how weird it's been to have your entire world turned upside down and then to be kicked out of it- it's just been a lot to deal with."

Clark looked down towards his shoes and nodded his head dejectedly.

"But," she spoke, and his gaze raised up to meet her eyes. She gave him a small, encouraging smile. "I realized something today. Ever since that whole idea that there even just might be another Superman out there somewhere- the way there was that creepy note and everything. . . I mean, this just proves that you didn't have to turn out to be such a great guy, to be a wonderful person. You didn't have to put up with me, or become my best friend. You don't have to osave the world on a daily basis, you didn't have to tell this world who you were- but you did. You did all of these things that you never had to put up with- and you're still such a wonderful person."

Clark felt his heart soar with every word she spoke. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come.

Lois continued, looking at him expectantly. "I know, we've just gotten back to being sort of on friendly terms. But Clark, you've always been my best friend. My only best friend. You know that."

He bit his lip nervously. "But are you looking for something more in me?"

She gave him a coy smile. "What do you think, you lunkhead?"

Suddenly, without warning, Lois brought her lips crashing against his. Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he kissed her back in return. He brought his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer against him. His back was pressed up against the door, and still she attacked his lips without mercy. He felt her remove the glasses from his face so she could kiss him deeper, and he heard them clatter to the floor as he pressed her against him tightly. He didn't even realize that they were floating a couple of inches off of the floor.

They were interrupted from their present occupation by a catcall from across the hallway. Clark tore his lips away from her and cast an irritated glance at the couple, Lois frowning petulantly. They laughed at them. But their laughter died down as they realized they were still floating.

Their mouths hung open in shock.

Clark cleared his throat and touched down on the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't imagine what he could say to describe it. So Lois spoke for him.

"Uh, so where you guys from?" she asked. Her question was met with stunned silence. She glanced warily at Clark before stepping away from him. "Listen, um, you wouldn't mind keeping this little exchange between the four of us? I mean, I know it's probably pretty big news and all, but I mean, really- we'd like to have a little bit of privacy still. You know?" She looked into the woman's eyes intently.

The couple silently nodded their heads, finally having the presence of mind to close their mouths. Lois looked relieved and Clark let out a long sigh. He bent over and picked up his glasses, placing them on his face with deliberation. "Right," he said. "So, uh, where are you guys from?"

"Uh, Topeka, Kansas."

"Ha! Funny! That's not far from where I grew up. In Smallville," they still appeared confused. He clarified, "Back in our universe." He cleared his throat once more.

Finally the other couple seemed to remember themselves and the man spoke. "Oh, it's no big deal. Uh, I'm George Jefferson, and this is my wife, Lynne. It's such a pleasure- an honor to meet you both."

Clark extended his hand in a warm handshake, Lois following suit. "Clark Kent, Lois Lane. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, say, you wouldn't mind if we got a picture now, do ya?"

Clark grinned. "Sure thing. You want one with Clark first and then Superman?"

George's eyes lit up. "Yeah! That'd be swell!"

Lois's jaw dropped open and Clark smirked at her triumphantly, raising his eyebrows in a pointed manner. The four of them posed for a shot, and then another one immediately afterwards when Clark spun into the suit. The couple was gushing over the images and professing their thanks.

"Don't mention it," Clark said.

"Seriously," Lois added with a mischevious grin.

They smiled in return. Then Clark heard a cry for help in the distance. Refraining from sighing, he gave a slight nod to the company. "Well, if you'll excuse me," he spoke, casting Lois a glance. She nodded briefly and in a flash, he was gone from sight, leaving a gust of wind in his wake.

"Wow."

*****S*****

**A/N:** The reveal is coming next (well not *the* reveal, but the real reveal. The one you've been waiting for. The Anti-Clark/Superman. Or is it? Mwahaha... ) Next chapter will be posted TOMORROW MORNING BEFORE I LEAVE! Seriously. Hold me to that promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Next chapter is up! It's really really short, but it's what you've been waiting for: the reveal! Hopefully, it will be unexpected.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except maybe the character I've introduced this chapter. But all in all, I own neither LnC or the regular world. Read anyways.

*****S*****

Clark walked down the street with his head down, baseball cap and sunglasses obscuring his features. His shoulders were slumped over but he had a fast gait to his walk, allowing him to take longer than normal strides, hoping that no one would recognize him.

It was incredible. How it was possible that Clark could come out about being Superman, and come out about being Clark- and then _still_ go unrecognized in public like this was beyond him. It shouldn't have been possible, by any stretch of the imagination- yet here he was. Clark Kent, the true invisible man.

What was even more worrisome to Clark was that there was yet _another_ version of himself out there somewhere, hiding in plain sight just like he was. And still nobody noticed. What did that go to show for the world, Lois had proudly pointed out to him earlier that morning. Still, all it took was one person looking for the connection to find it, and everything would be blown.

That feeling of being watched hadn't disappeared. He had felt it yesterday, at the conference, this morning at another rescue in Florida, and he was starting to feel it right now. Maybe he was just getting paranoid, but he felt as if he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Hey! Isn't that Superman?"

Clark groaned. No one had noticed yet, all day, and _now_ of all times he was going to be rushed by hundreds of people in the middle of the street in New York City? He turned bracing himself for the throng of people to attack. . .

But Clark was surprised to find them all running the other way. Frowning, he looked back to the person they were crowding around, shouting various incarnations of his name. The man they were mobbing appeared frustrated and increasingly panicked.

That's when it hit him.

Dark hair, tall, about his age, wearing sunglasses.

The other Superman.

They appeared to make eye contact for a moment. Clark began to make his way towards him, pushing through the crowds of people.

He could practically see the man panic, and heard his pulse spike upwards suddenly. Then the man flew off in an instant, leaving the crowd shocked and in a state of dismay.

Clark frowned. He couldn't exactly just go and take off after him. He'd have to be extremely careful if he did, otherwise the world would know there was more than one of him out there. And that was sure to piss some people off. He looked around for an alley quickly, and when he finally was alone, he took to the skies in search of this other hero, whom he and Lois had taken to calling Anti-Clark.

When he got up a reasonable distance, he looked around. He couldn't see him, but he must have still been close, because he could still hear the man's heartbeat. And he still felt watched.

"I know you're up here," he called out, hoping to draw him out of hiding. "Why are you watching me? Where are you? Come here and face me like a man already."

There was a silence for a while, only their racing heartbeats giving each other away. Just when Clark had about given up, he finally saw the man float into his view, still wearing the sunglasses and biting his lip nervously. When he made it obvious that this was as far as he was going, Clark inched closer to him, until they were at the same level. However, as Clark examined him carefully, he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, and he suddenly knew one thing for sure.

This man was not him.

"Who are you?" Clark demanded, at once suspicious and fearful.

"Shouldn't you know that?" He retorted smugly.

"No, I don't. I don't know who you are or what you're trying pull, pretending to be me, but you're not succeeding. I mean, we look a lot alike, but I mean come on. Are we related in this universe or something?"

Anti-Clark gave a slight, sad sort of smile. "You could say that."

"You know, I've been having a rough week, and I'd appreciate it if you were a little more straight-forward than that."

The man's heart was hammering against his ribcage, he was so nervous. He kept wringing his hands and fidgetting with his glasses, biting his lip on occassion, a gesture that Clark felt was familiar somehow. Then, cautiously, the man removed the dark sunglasses and looked Clark Kent firmly yet apprehensively in the eye.

Clark reeled.

The man had Lois's eyes.

Clark had known by looking at him that, although he looked very, _very_ similar to himself, that there was something different about him still. But the difference was more startling than he could have imagined.

The man gave a crooked sort of smile, eyes nearly watering up at the sight of the iconic figure before him- the man he'd wished he'd gotten a chance to know better- before he spoke. "Hi. Um, my name is Jonathan Samuel Kent, and um, I guess I'm your son."

Clark's eyes widened in surprise before he passed out, feeling himself beginning to fall as his vision closed up and the world went black.

*****S*****


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello people! I'm back from a nice relaxing vaca, and even though I'm REALLY tired, I'm also crazy and considerate- so I'm giving you the next update on this story! I've hit a bit of a wall on how I should connect things in this story as far as villainy, so I'm doing some research on that subject matter (yay for me! I get to watch more LnC!) Anyways, hope you enjoy this next installment!

**Disclaimer:** In the grand scheme of things, I own nothing of great importance with regards to the Lois and Clark universe or the Superman franchaise itself. Sorry. *shrugs*

*****S*****

Lois sat inside the safety of the theatre once again, hiding out from the throngs of people until Clark returned from wherever he'd gone. She didn't understand how it was possible that Clark could go about as Superman, then go about as Clark, and then _still_ go about as somebody entirely different and not get recognized. It was utterly ridiculous. _I guess there really is such a thing as an invisible man,_ she thought to herself a little bitterly. She, on the other hand, had been recognized before getting more than a block away from Starbucks. It simply wasn't fair.

She heard a familiar woosh and sighed, brushing aside her half-eaten Double Fudge Crunch Bar to stand and go greet Clark.

Instead she saw him setting an unconscious man down in a chair. "Clark, who is this? What happened?"

The man jumped at the sound of her voice and ran to the opposite side of the room in a second. Lois stood there in shock, blinking a few times before she gathered herself. "Clark, what in the world. . ." she let that sentence trail off as she suddenly realized who the man sitting in the chair was. She gasped.

"CLARK!" she raced to the edge of the chair and brushed his hair from his forehead. "Clark? What happened to him?" It suddenly struck that it wasn't Clark who had flown in here, not if he was passed out. She snapped her head up to face the man who stood terrified across the room. She gave a dubious glance at Clark sitting in the chair, hoping she had them in the right order and that this wasn't Anti-Clark; but then, it couldn't have been. Clark wouldn't have run from her.

He seemed uneasy. "Um, who are you?" He asked before returning to biting his lip.

"Who am I? You just flew in here with Superman on your shoulders? Who are you?" He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but Lois cut him off, taking a couple of steps closer towards him. "You know, you've got a lot of nerve, mister. Who do you think you are to behave the way you have been lately- I'm assuming you're the Anti-Clark who's been following us- I mean, come on, how many other flying men can be out there? And then on that front, how are you Superman? The world knows who you are, knows everything about you, and they claim you don't exist except in legend. No one's ever heard of you, or seen you do anything overtly suspicious- how is it possible that you're Clark Kent?"

He seemed to grow frantic as she drew closer, desperate to stay away, but at the same time riveted in place by her insistent tone. He felt as if she were stabbing his heart with every word she uttered. He gulped before speaking. "I shouldn't be here."

"Damn right, you shouldn't be, but that damage has been done now. Now tell me the truth. What happened, _Clark_?" She spoke the name with such dripping sarcasm that it literally hurt him. She was standing right in front of him now, staring into his sunglasses as if she could see straight through them.

"I'm not Clark," he whispered.

Lois missed it in her examination of his features. There was something off about him, but she couldn't quite tell. He seemed. . . different. She brushed it off. "I'm sorry, what?"

He gulped once more and took a deep breath before plunging in head first. "I'm not Clark Kent. That's not my name."

She looked at him as if he were crazy. Then her features settled and she even gave him a slight smile. "Oh, I get it. You don't go by that name here. Well then, what do you want me to call you? What's your real name?"

"Jonathan Samuel Kent."

She frowned. "Why would you keep the last name Kent? Isn't that a little bit suspicious?"

"I kept the name because it's my real last name. I've never changed it. My name is Jonathan Samuel Kent. Not Clark Kent. Not Superman."

Lois's frown deepened. "Then. . . how come. . ."

A groan from behind her captured both of their attentions. "Lois?" Clark asked groggily, shaking his head as though to clear it from the fog his mind was in. "Lois, what happened?"

Jonathan's pulse rate spiked at the mention of her name. He had suspected- knew- this was her all along, but the confirmation of that fact made sweat break out on his brow. He really shouldn't have been there. This was really bad. He had to get out of there, as soon as possible. As in, now.

And yet. . . Jonathan couldn't pull himself away. He couldn't do anything- he could barely breathe, let alone fly. He was filled with so much nervous energy and yet simultaneously immobile- he felt like he was practically vibrating in place with the knowledge of the fact that his parents were here.

Together.

Alive.

Jonathan didn't know how long it had been.

Clark suddenly noticed him standing there, and a rush of memories assaulted his mind. He raised his hand to his forehead and groaned again. He appeared at Lois's side in an instant, placing a protective arm around her. "What's going on here? What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," he muttered half-heartedly. Jonathan couldn't seem to tear his eyes from his mother's face. He tentatively reached out an arm and brushed his fingertips against her cheek. "You seem so real," he whispered. Then he remembered himself and drew away quickly. He flashed both of them a fake smile. "Excuse me." He spun on his heel and walked away briskly, leaving a confused looking Lois and a concerned Clark.

Clark suddenly appeared at his side, and he sighed. "Jonathan? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he took off his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sitting himself in the chair Clark had occupied a moment before. "I'm fine. Just. . . get out of my head."

Clark seemed puzzled by his response. Lois seemed to come to the realization in an instant, though she should have come to terms with it much sooner, and she froze.

This really wasn't Clark.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, you really are not Clark Kent? You're really this. . . Jonathan? How do you have superpowers, then? Wait, Clark, isn't your father's name Jonathan?"

Clark gave Lois a warning look and shook his head silently as to deter her from that line of thinking. Jonathan smiled sadly. "Actually, Jonathan Kent was my grandfather. I'm actually named after both of my grandfathers. My name _is _Jonathan Samuel Lane-Kent."

Lois's jaw dropped. Clark smiled thinly. "And I think that's about when I passed out," he quipped.

Lois Lane was, for once in her life, without words. Her mouth hung open, croaking out sounds. Jonathan looked to the floor, closing his eyes briefly.

Lois finally managed whole words. "So you're saying. . . that you're. . . you're my. . . _our_ son?" she asked incredulously.

He gave her a sad smile and a slight wave. "Hi mom."

She couldn't seem to get her jaw off the floor. She had gone positively ashen as the truth sunk in, as she looked into her eyes in his face. Finally, she turned away. "I need a drink."

A jolt of terror shot through Jonathan's veins. "No! Please. Don't go yet. Just. . . here. What do you want? Coffee? Tea? Chocolate? I can get it for you." He stood up quickly, but Clark put a firm yet gentle hand on his arm.

"Jonathan, we're not going anywhere. What's wrong? What are you so worried about?" Clark asked while examining his features curiously, as if the answer to his question would be written there. Lois cut in before the boy could answer.

"Yeah- for the record, Jonathan, you've got a lot of explaining to do. I don't care if you are. . . um, our son. . . it doesn't give you any excuse to. . . to stalk us."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just. . . you don't know what it's like. You wouldn't understand."

Clark had been silently thinking this whole time, and the more he watched his son's reactions, the more concerned he became. Besides the fact that this gave him hope that he could actually have a child- and with Lois Lane, of all people- one thing stood out in his mind: Jonathan hadn't mentioned anything about the rest of his family. Clark was beginning to worry about that- between his obvious emotionally unstable state and the way he was behaving, he was almost acting bipolar. No, there was definitely something wrong. And Clark was growing more and more positive that it had to do with the fact that he seemed to be missing his parents. Clark just wasn't sure how to broach the topic.

Suddenly there was another voice that entered the building, and Snyder called out for them. "Hey, I got some takeout from McDonalds- it's nothing exotic or anything, but it'll do the trick," suddenly he seemed to notice the additional guest and he stopped in his tracks. "Um, hi there. Who are you?"

Jonathan looked like he wanted to run again, so Clark carefully kept his hand steadily on his arm. "Uh, Zack, this is Jonathan. He's just visiting us. He's, um, a friend."

"I was just leaving," he remarked and tried with little avail to pull his arm out of his father's iron-clad grip. "By the way, I'm a big fan of yours. Loved _300_. I'll be on my way now."

"No, no, we've got plenty of food here for one more. Besides, Kristy and the others couldn't make it. It's no big deal." He shared a curious look with Clark, who shook his head as if to say he would explain later.

"Come on," Clark said, Jonathan following uncomfortably after them. "We can talk more after we eat something and we're all more comfortable." Lois followed them as if in a daze.

*****S*****


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** This chapter's a little short, but for some reason I just didn't want to lump it in with the last chapter. I'm still working on my timeline problem here, so it might be a little while before I post again. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. You should know that by now.

*****S*****

"Lois, aren't you going to finish your burger?" Snyder asked. He was the only one who was eating with the three of them tonight. He must not have much else to do, Clark mused.

Lois shook her head and pushed it away from her slightly. "No thanks. I'm actually not that hungry."

Clark cast a concerned glance in her direction. She needed to eat, but he could tell this all came as quite a shock to her- to both of them. Heck, he had passed out when he found out that Jonathan was his son. She needed time to process it, too.

Jonathan set down his glass and scooted back in his chair, starting to stand up. "I think I'm gonna go now. I ought to get home."

"You have a place to stay?" Clark asked, wary of his answer.

He nodded. "Course I do. What, did you think I was homeless or something? I do have a life, you know. A job, a place to stay-"

"Anyone special in your life?" Lois asked, suddenly curious.

He looked to the floor. "Um, not anymore."

Clark felt sympathetic. He had just gone through the same situation with Lois. He gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "Ah, don't worry about it, buddy. I'm sure she'll come around."

His son's face grew slightly flushed. "Actually, she won't."

"Oh, come on," Lois chimed in. "I'm sure she will. And if not, then you don't need someone like her. Besides, do you have any idea how many times I turned down your fa. . . Clark before I went on a date with him?"

Jonathan laughed nervously and he bowed his head. "Uh, yeah, I do. And, uh, that's not why she's not coming back." His blush increased, though it did not seem he was coloring because of embarrassment at the attention as much as it was discomfort over the topic.

"Please, there's no reason to be so fatalistic about it, Jonathan. It couldn't be that hopeless. I mean, what could possibly have happened between you two that she would refuse to come back? I mean really-"

"She died," he interrupted his father, tone harsh.

Silence enveloped them all. Clark blinked. "Oh." He returned to eating his food in silence. "Look, Jonathan, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"No, you didn't. And I can't expect you to." There was a pause before they all went back to eating.

Lois asked the next question. "So, do you have any siblings?"

He mulled over this as he chewed his food carefully, swallowing when he found a diplomatic answer. "I was one of three children."

Clark choked on his food. Jonathan patted him hard on the back.

"Three?" he asked incredulously after sipping at his soda for a while. Jonathan nodded in response. "How on earth could three of you escape the notice of the public?"

"Same way you do. Besides, it's not as difficult anymore."

Lois frowned at that cryptic comment. There was something he wasn't saying, that was for sure. She just had to find out what. "Any kids?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Okay, I have to go now. This is just getting weird." He stood up this time, tossing his napkin onto the table in anger. "You know, I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you guys, but it's just too difficult." Zack Snyder was having a difficult time following all of this.

"Jonathan," Lois's tone was chiding. "Please; sit back down and we can discuss things better. Or if you want, we can just drop the conversation entirely."

"Look, it's not that easy, alright? I told you, you don't know what it's like."

Clark spoke up in his commanding Superman voice. "Son, sit down."

"I'm not your son! I don't care what your name might be or who you might look like, but I am not your son and you are most definitely _not_ my father."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"You can fly. You have all my powers and you look just like me. Yes, I _am_."

"My father died years ago!"

A stunned sort of silence set in. Clark's eyes widened, and Lois's jaw hung open. Snyder's expression couldn't have grown any more surprised. Finally Clark gulped and he whispered his words hoarsely. "What?"

Jonathan swore and ran a hand through his dark black locks. "Listen, I didn't mean to say that. It's just. . . it hasn't been easy this past week for me either. The only reason I even left you that note was to warn you. The world's not exactly a safe place for a person like you, like us."

Snyder muttered some excuse about it getting late and scurried out of the room in a rush, leaving the three of them to sort things out. Lois spoke first.

"Look, maybe it would be best if we went over to your place and talked this out. I know it must be painful, but we have to know. I think that must be why we were sent here-to fix things. Think about it: what are the odds that of all places, we'd be sent to a universe without a Superman? That's gotta mean something."

"Uh, yeah, it means Luthor's a boneheaded psychopath who's even denser than Superman himself, here."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Can we just talk about this?"

"Okay, fine, fine. Follow me." In an instant he disappeared. Clark cast a wary glance at Lois before scooping her up and flying out the window after his son.

*****S*****

**A/N:** If any of you have any ideas about what I should do with this story next- what happened to our Superman and why Jonathan's there now. . . and any villainous possibilities would be interesting too. Otherwise I might have to Marty Mc-"fly" people all over the place. :) So review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** You've waited for it. After many months of trials and difficulties with regards to broken computers, missing backup files, and complete and utter distraction by real life- I've finally decided to return to this story. Just a short little chapter to reward you with while I sift through these newly found and some recovered files that have more of this. It should answer *some* questions, but not the ones you're looking for, I'm sure. But I decided it's high time our villains get an introduction. Don't know when I'll be updating again, hopefully soon, with a cleared out schedule, but don't run with that inch. I'll do my best to get back in the swing of things. As always, enjoy, and read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and Superman are the property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics.  
No copyright infringement is intended by fanfic authors, who receive no monetary benefit from their work.  
The ideas expressed in the stories are original, however, and are copyrighted by their authors.

Also, I'd like to disclaim this disclaimer, as I took it from the Lois and Clark message boards website simply for the sake of irony. Would you look at that? I'd make Tempus proud... ;)

* * *

Lex Luthor steeped his fingers in perusal of the man standing before him. He had the worst hairstyle since the seventies- possibly early eighties. He had the most eclectic sense of style that Lex had ever seen- and his voice! God, it was positively horrid to listen to. He thought that if he had to listen to another moment of his ranting, he would seriously consider jumping off his balcony. Again.

He tuned back into what the man was saying.

"Lexy, my friend, I tell you what you've accomplished here is positively brilliant. I mean, seriously. When I said I would help you out with this trying-to-get-rid-of-Lois-Lane deal I didn't know I'd be getting such a bargain. Seriously! Lois Lane _and_ Clark Kent out of my hair forever! Wow!"

Lex stirred uncomfortably. "There's something off about this though, Tempus. I feel like. . . I don't know. Just something's different."

"Well of course it is, genius! You've managed to single-handedly get rid of the three people I hate most in this world- with my help, I must admit- all in one blow!"

Lex felt his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline- had there still been one there. "Three people? Was there supposed to be more? 'Cause, uh, I hate to break this to you, Tempus, but I only sent away two people."

"Oh yes. Yes I know. Clark Kent and Lois Lane. That adds up to about three people."

Lex looked at the man as if he was mad. Sure, he had really cool advanced technology and claimed to be from the future "Utopia" created by Superman- but it wasn't until now that Lex began to truly believe he was crazy. "How do you figure?" he asked in a level, nearly condescending tone.

"Easy," he counted off on his fingers. "Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and Superman."

Yep. Mad. That would about sum it up. "I never sent Superman out of this universe or into any other. Should I have?"

"Of course you did. Oh! You mean. . . oh. I didn't realize you weren't in on the big secret yet. Wow. Talk about galactically stupid. I mean really," Tempus began laughing, and after a while, Lex began to grow irritated.

"What's so damn funny?" he demanded.

Tempus collected himself long enough to try and explain. "Glasses. It's ridiculous how much of a difference they can make. They really pack a punch where it counts." As he realized the irony of his last statement, he began to laugh again. It finally seemed to register with Lex, and he felt his eyes grow wide with the realization.

Clark Kent was Superman.

"Holy crap," he breathed, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

Tempus gathered himself once again. "That's right. You defeated Superman without even realizing it. How does it feel? You know, maybe that's where you'd messed up all of those times before- it was always too personal, too big of a task to take down Superman. Maybe you just had to be unaware of who you were dealing with. Besides, Clark Kent's relatively easy to deal with, as opposed to a man made of steel."

Lex shook himself out of his state of shock to glare at his helper. "You knew? You knew this whole time?"

"Duh! Otherwise I would have told you to go straight after Superman. Ultimately I knew that if you got a hold of Lois Lane, particularly during business hours at the Planet- invariably, it would force Clark Kent into the picture. And no matter what he might say or do, he's bound and determined to almost _never_ reveal his secret to anyone. Not even Lois knows it- and they're going to end up married to each other. What does that go to show you for his level of paranoia? Do you know how many times he's managed to actually get away and save Lois as Superman after being at her side as Clark moments before? It's ridiculous what that man will go through to protect that secret."

Lex mulled over this for a moment. "It is a big secret," he muttered mostly to himself. "I can't believe this sort of knowledge has been under our noses this whole time." Silently, he was thinking,_ I can't believe Lois chose Clark over me and Superman and still unknowingly ended up with Superman. How unfair is that?_

"Well, what do you think?" Tempus jolted him from his thoughts once more. "How has it been this last hour without Superman and Lois Lane in your life?"

Lex smiled thinly. He wanted to say it was terrible. He wanted to say that he hadn't wanted to get rid of them both, that he'd wanted to keep them- Lois and Superman- separate from each other for an eternity. That the only reason he had agreed to help Tempus- besides the fact that the man promised to get him out of prison- was because he'd wanted to devastate them both. That he'd wanted her to be miserable in a world without Superman- and him to be miserable in a world without Lois Lane. Alone, and an entire universe apart.

"Well?" Tempus repeated expectantly. Lex had to refrain from sighing.

"Perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Back to Lois and Clark on our planet now! Here you go! More will come on our two villains later, I promise. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I should know better by now than to claim I own any of this. You should know better than to ask.

* * *

Clark landed on the balcony of his son's apartment and carefully set Lois down before walking in.

"Sorry about the mess. Here," his son burst around the apartment, and in moments it was spotless. "Been busy lately."

Clark nodded in silence, or as close to silence as it could get, what with his heart pounding like a drum in his ears. He certainly hoped Lois had composed herself enough to interrogate him- he feared he wouldn't be much help on this one. Only two words were running through his head on a loop: _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead_...

Jonathan cleared his throat and sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have... snapped like that. It wasn't something you needed to be burdened with anyways. You guys are already going through so much right now. I just wasn't thinking clearly, and... well, yeah."

Clark shook his head. "It's fine. I mean, it's not, but what I'm saying is it really doesn't matter that you told us. It's just... before you tell us anything more, this won't affect the outcome of how we actually... you know... right? It's not for certain?"

Jonathan shook his head fiercely. "Goodness, no. I mean, considering the fact that you're from an entirely different universe- different time- it should mean it's fine. It's like... either of you know much about quantum mechanics? Theoretical physics?"

Both of them gave him a blank stare. "I've heard of it," Lois said.

Clark nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I studied some in college. Never really got into it, though."

Jonathan cast him a funny look. "Hmm. You- well, my dad, I guess- was always really into it. Studied it constantly. Anyway, there's this idea- mind you, it's only an idea- called quantum suicide, or quantum immortality, depending on who you ask. Anyways, the point of it is that at each crucial. . . junction point, so to speak, there are different universes that split with every decision you make. Like, for example, there's a universe out there maybe where Dad never met you, Mom, or he never arrived on Earth, or Krypton never exploded. Or, in the case of this universe, there's no such thing as Metropolis and there's no Superman. It's named after the idea that eventually, given enough chances, there's always going to end up a universe where you're dead, and one where you're alive."

"I think I get it," Clark spoke slowly. "So you're saying that what happened to us here isn't an assured outcome."

"Precisely. Well, for one, you guys exist in an entirely different time period in your universe. If it were to all happen that way- I mean, God, let's hope not. This world has got to be possibly the most screwed up of all of them. If this happened everywhere," he shuddered.

Lois took a deep breath before barging forward. "So, what did happen?"

Jonathan squirmed in his seat. "I must warn you, it's not a happy story. Even now, there's no happy ending."

"Just tell us," Clark practically sighed the words. This was getting to be really exhausting, keeping up with it all. He heard a cry for help and was gone without a word.

Jonathan blinked. "Wow. That was kind of unexpected."

"Oh, no, he does this sort of thing all the time." Suddenly, Lois looked at the man suspiciously. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Oh, no, I do. I remember him running off all the time. It's just... been a while."

"How long?"

He paused, considering. "Too long. God, it's been a long time. I mean, I don't know where to begin, even..."

"Well, you said that you have siblings. Maybe we should all talk together, you know, family conference sort of thing. I mean, I'm sure they've heard of us by now- wouldn't it be easiest if we did it that way?"

There was a long pause, and Jonathan looked down at his clasped hands with a look of extreme sadness on his face. He bit his lip as he looked up into his mother's face nervously. "That won't be necessary."

Lois was dreading the answer, but had to ask anyways. "Why not?"

"Uh, because I'm the only one left."

Lois paled. "What?" she whispered.

He bowed his head. "It's just me. It's been just me for years now."

"Years?" she whispered. He buried his face in his hands. Lois came around to wrap him in a hug. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

Jonathan finally released his tears, face buried in his mother's shoulder- a woman he hadn't seen in over half a century, and yet still he felt at home. He tried to quell his tears, but it wasn't working. Each time he thought of letting her go, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was like he was going to lose her all over again, and he couldn't live with that. Not just yet.

Finally he was able to gather himself and he pulled away. "I'm sorry. It's just... I haven't discussed it with anybody in a long time. I haven't had anyone to talk to."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. I can't even begin to imagine how horrible it must be for you, living like this."

Clark flew into the room in that moment, and frowned at the scene before him. "What happened here?"

"Um, Clark," Lois began quietly, keeping a comforting hand on her son's back. She didn't know how to say this delicately. "It's not just... you. You know, that's gone."

Clark paled as it dawned on him what she was saying. "Who else?" he whispered.

Jonathan spoke up now, having gathered enough strength. "Everyone else. You. Mom. Lucy. Martin. My niece and nephew. My wife, Helen. My daughter, Lois. Basically anyone and everyone who is close to me. Was close to me. The only plus side here is that Luthor's gone too."

Clark's jaw went slack, his shock rendering him completely ignorant to the rest of the world around him. How could that even be possible? That many people? How...? Who? "Who... who's Lucy and Martin?"

Jonathan smirked. "Lucy was my older sister, and Marty's my brother."

"What happened to them?" Lois asked.

He looked sadly down at the floor once more. "Lucy was... was killed after she took up the Superman mantle when Dad was gone. She... was murdered. She didn't have any family of her own."

"And what about... Marty? What was he like?" Lois asked, hoping to focus a little bit more on the positive, maybe alleviate the mood in the slightest.

He laughed softly. "Martin was my little brother. Before he was born, all the doctors swore he was a girl. They couldn't tell. You guys were dead set on the name Martha, after my grandmother. Your mother," he gestured to his father, who had sunk into a chair with a haunted look of terror spread across his features. "Anyway, he came out, and you guys wanted a Martha so badly that you just changed it to Martin. Marty. Was always a troublemaker, though. Even as a kid, he'd sneak chocolate from the drawers or conveniently lose his homework assignments."

Clark scoffed slightly, still on edge. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Lois rolled her eyes before prodding for more information. "And what happened to him?" she whispered gently.

Jonathan bit his lip. He had considered himself lucky for one thing- for all these years, he'd never had to tell his parents the horrors they missed after they were gone. But it was all coming back to bite him in the ass now. This was far, far worse.

"Um, Marty actually committed suicide. Almost twenty years ago now. Nineteen, to be exact. He... he couldn't handle it. I mean, for God's sakes, I was on the brink several times. Numerous times. It's bad luck in our case that doing the deed ain't so easy."

Clark's jaw had dropped for a second time tonight. "Suicide? You mean... he actually... what would cause him to do something so rash?"

Jonathan pierced his father with his eyes- a fierce, pained sort of look that Clark noticed he had received from Lois on numerous occasions. "It's not so difficult to cross that boundary when everyone you cared for in your life is dead."

"I don't understand. What happened? How could things go so bad so quickly?" Lois shook her head as she spoke. It was inconceivable.

Jonathan ineffectually swallowed past the lump that had grown in his throat and forced himself to get it done and over with. Rip it off like a bandage. "Well, it wasn't that quickly. It took over fifty years. We were practically wiped out. Luthor, and somebody else, someone named Tempus- even I don't know the entire scope of it. And even if I did, I'm not sure it would be right to tell you. Point is, whomever else was in on it, they killed Superman. They killed you. They lured you in, with mom as bait, and they killed you before they killed her. Lucy was already eighteen when it happened, I was thirteen and Marty was eight. Lucy waited a little before she took over the role as the new savior of the world. Then another year after that, and she was killed too. It was too soon for Marty or I- so we ran. Hid from the world. And as you well know, Clark, the best place to hide is in plain sight, right?"

Clark smirked in the slightest before Jonathan proceeded. "Anyways, so we figured, the best way to keep the world from knowing about Superman, from knowing about us, was to go public. Not us specifically, but you know, our story. And that's how the legend of Superman began- and that was all the way back in the 1930's."

Clark paled. "The thirties? But you look barely, well, my age. How is that possible?"

"Oh, I'm years older than you. I'm in my nineties, in fact. See? I got some grays on my head. No big deal or anything, but still."

"How?" Lois repeated the question with some added force to her voice.

He frowned at them. "Uh, Superman's from another planet. The yellow sun that charges him- it's what makes him invulnerable. Because of the same reason, his aging process is much slower than the rest of humanity's. As his offspring, we all have the same thing."

Clark went ashen. "What? I didn't know that. How... how long is it-"

"You can live forever, and look good doing it? That's so unfair," Lois pouted.

Jonathan gave her a sad smile again. "Yes, it's very unfair. It's unfair that we have to watch everyone we love die around us, to watch the world fall to pieces over and over again. To watch humanity come and go across the decades, to try to keep up the semblance of normalcy when you can't age like everyone else. It's completely and utterly unfair."

Clark and Lois shared a worried glance. This wasn't at all what they'd expected to hear. Hell, yesterday they had been blissfully ignorant of the fact that they had an alternate universe son, or any of his vast problems- ten days ago they hadn't even been aware that other universes existed. _And I thought my world was turned upside-down when I found out Clark was Superman. Serves me right,_ Lois thought to herself a little bitterly.

"So... yeah," he concluded. He bit his lip once again, a gesture Clark realized suddenly that he had caught Lois doing in numerous circumstances. In fact, she was doing so right now. Clark looked between them, no one sure what to say, and sighed.

"Okay, so yes, you've had a tough life. Tougher than most. I'm not going to try to minimize that. But you've got to move on. Get some closure. What good does it do you to wallow in self-pity here, or to just sit around and do nothing?"

"Hey, who says I've been doing nothing? I mean sure, I'm no Superman, but that's not to say I haven't helped out in the past. How do you think rumors become legends? It's not easy trying to keep myself apart from the Superman mythos and still help out. I was doing fairly well until you came into town."

"Really? What part of your life screams that?"

Jonathan scowled. "You know I didn't have to warn you. I didn't have to get involved in your guys' lives at all. I did this for you."

"Did you? Or did you do it because you need someone in your life right now, and you couldn't resist the pull of getting one more moment with your parents?"

Jonathan went red in the face and struggled for words. "I-I don't... I mean, I can't believe... you don't understand."

Clark instantly regretted his words and moved to apologize. "Look, Jonathan, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just that... I can't believe it. That you would give up like that. It's ridiculous. I guess I just really lost it when you mentioned the suicide thing."

Jonathan nodded in understanding, but still boiling. "I know. But you have to understand what it's been like. Living alone in the world, trying to hide- it's merely basic survival instincts. Don't you understand?"

Clark had to admit he was right on that count. But it still didn't mean he'd condone his actions. "I understand what you're saying about survival. But what you're telling me about helping out- I mean, why not be Superman now? Luthor's dead, and everyone you cared for died already- what do you have left to lose, excepting your own life? Not that I'm saying you should risk your life, but if you feel so strongly about wanting it to all end, then why not?" Jonathan squirmed uncomfortably. Clark repeated his question, holding the younger- or rather, older man's gaze. "Why not be Superman?"

Jonathan struggled to give his almost-father an answer, but no words came. And for the first time in his entire life, Jonathan realized he didn't have answer for that question.

* * *

Review? If you'd be so kind. If you'll notice the review button look has been changed just specifically for me, and for you to figure out what it does! You see? Click away!

(PS: no, the new review button is not for me. If it were, the person designing it would have known to at least center the text on the damn thing. /shakes fist/ )


End file.
